Après Ski
by sulpicia29
Summary: A skiing holiday in the Alps over Christmas could lead to many things... but most definitely Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Christmas story. All others are put on hold whilst I bash this one out as quickly as possible and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the lyrics from songs that I will use in this story.  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday 20th December 2009_

The morning was so dark that Lilly Truscott wondered for a moment where she was, until she remembered and hurriedly slid out of bed and ran to the place where long curtains gathered in thick folds at the windows. She drew back the heavy velvet and cast her eyes excitedly out to the view – and what a view it was. Great towering statues of mountains rose up to meet the clouds, spectacular against a soft pink sky in the early morning sun. A white blanket of snow blessed and fell beautiful over everything in her vision. Trees were treated to cold poufs of sticky flakes whist the cliffs were painted over in creamy tones. There was a little movement on the slopes as keen skiers traversed the extra smooth snow which had been expertly tamped into place by the snow movers in the night. The cable cars ran steadily up and down the mountain, taking the first of their passengers to some of the highest places on earth.

Lilly blinked and smiled, for this was not a dream and the reality of her first skiing trip in the Christmas holidays began to set in for real when it didn't have the chance to only a few dark hours ago, as their bus pitched its way up the terrifying roads in the blackness of night. She dressed quickly into her new ski gear that her parents had "ummed" and "aaahed" over in the shops before hurrying down the hotel's corridor and banging on their door.

"Alright Lilly, alright." Her father greeted her as he heaved on a pair of ski socks whilst opening the door and almost losing his footing.

"Darling, have you seen my spare pair of gloves?" Lilly's mother called from further inside the room.

"Why does she need another…" Lilly began, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry, I've found them." Heather Truscott suddenly appeared, bright eyed and red cheeked alongside Lilly's father in the doorway. "Oh good Lilly, you decided to opt for the blue ski suit. I am ever so glad; it really does bring out your eyes."

Lilly rolled her eyes, but answered good naturedly, "Mother, this is a ski holiday, not some fashion parade."

Lilly's father merely chuckled, "Are we all ready then? Matt and Sarah will be waiting for us at breakfast."

"Yes, yes, I'm just getting my goggles." Lilly's mother replied from where she had retreated back into the room.

"Is she going to be like this all holiday?" Lilly asked her father tentatively.

Michael Truscott merely turned a pair of patient blue eyes back to his daughter as he nodded, "I'm afraid so Lillypad. Just be glad you weren't born during our ski trip of '88. She tried to fit her whole purse down the front of her jacket, but soon regretted it once she fell on her face and everything went everywhere. Lipsticks, cash, spare gloves, spare hat, spare goggles, spare pants… Spare everything. But luckily that was when we had just left the locker rooms! We hadn't even touched snow yet." Lilly's father lost himself in quiet laughter at his memories whilst Lilly smile along with him, she had a feeling already that this was going to be a very good holiday.

x-x-x-x-x

"So how'd you sleep squirt?" Matt, Lilly's older brother addressed her over her European breakfast of toast, ham and cheese.

"Matt, there's no need to call me that," Lilly replied imperiously, "I am a young lady now."

"She's still the same little weirdo to me." Matt answered and flashed his fiancé a winning smile. Sarah just rolled her eyes before tucking into her cereal, she loved becoming a part of this new family but staying out of the arguments was still an important personal rule which she wished to maintain.

"So, how are you enjoying your ham Lilly?" Sarah asked.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure whether cold, processed meat is something I would normally go for first thing in the morning, but I guess it _is_ European."

"Yeah, much like that massive pile of croissants they have on that table round the corner." Matt stated, before gesturing his head in the direction of the buffet.

"Annoying older brother say what?" Lilly's eyes goggled as her head twisted round. She was quickly to her feet and practically running to the table loaded down with sweet pastries, aware of nothing but her own rumbling stomach and the first small mountain which she was determined to conquer that morning.

"Woah!" A voice in close proximity quickly drew Lilly's attention and she pulled up her march quickly. "Gees woman, you almost had me over."

A sharp twang of Southern accent flew through the air and Lilly swung round to face the owner of the voice, which definitely sounded familiar. She was met with a pair of oceanic eyes, partly hidden among a tussling bundle of brunette curls that fell and bounced around the other girl's shoulders and face as she animatedly regarded the blonde, almost bombshell, before her.

"M-Miley Stewart?" Lilly managed to stutter out a blustering format of recognition.

The other girl frowned as confusion crowded her piercing eyes, "Lilly Truscott…" Miley mumbled softly, quirking an eyebrow to interrogate her properly, "What the heck are you doing in the Alps?"

Lilly laughed at the other girl, with her pouting lips and bewildered expression, it really was a comical reaction to a chance meeting in a hotel in Western Europe. "Well, I'm not here for the surfing, that's for sure."

"Ha ha. Well, I guess you're here for skiing then?"

Lilly nodded, "Yup, that's about right."

Miley bobbed her head along with her, as a sign of approval, "Me too. My dad and brother dragged me up here. They seemed to think it would do us good to get away into the mountains and take in the air, and hit the slopes…" Miley trailed off and subtly shuddered.

"I take it you've never skied before then?" Lilly asked and a grin flickered across Miley's face.

"Only on the dry ski slope just outside of Nashville, and that was one _huge_ mistake. I spent most of the time on my butt. But you know I heard that snow is better than that rough stuff you slide down, so maybe I'll come out of this holiday less bruised?"

Lilly laughed, "I hope so. It's my first time too," she quietly confessed to Miley, "but I can't wait to get out there."

"Yeah…" Miley turned her gaze to the long windows across the room, and Lilly's eyes followed after hers. A few short moments passed in which Miley paused and Lilly mimicked her silence. The sky had turned in colour and now the sun burned brightly above the mountains, adding more sparkle to the snow and enticing the girls outward. The sun looked almost the same as it did in Malibu at this time of year, with its strength, yet it seemed whiter in this winter sky.

"Anyway…" Miley's voice broke through their quiet and Lilly blinked before turning back to the other girl, whose fascinating eyes were glimmering, "Perhaps I'll see you out on the slopes?" Miley asked softly, and offered Lilly a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that'll be really nice." Lilly grinned back, perhaps a little over-brightly for Miley smirked and looked away for a moment.

Her response was coy when she turned back to Lilly, her eyes slowly rising up to meet the blonde's, analysing Lilly for a moment before saying "Catch ya later." Then Miley winked and shared Lilly's smile before taking her croissant-loaded plate to the other side of the room.

"…Later." Lilly repeated slowly following Miley's retreat with interested eyes. It was most peculiar that Miley Stewart should be spending the Christmas holidays in the same holiday resort as Lilly's family.

"God Lilly, what took you so long?" Matt interrogated once the blonde returned to the table. Lilly merely glanced at him before tucking into her preferred pastry breakfast. "Or do I not want to know?" Matt continued, "I don't think I want to go back through the hotel. I reckon there's a pile of bodies of all the other people Lilly had to kill to claim her trophy; the mountain of croissants. I hope the climb was worth it."

"Shut up Matt." Lilly reproached from behind a mouthful of food.

Heather threw a mildly scolding look at her son before looking thoughtfully at Lilly from over the top of her coffee cup, "What _did_ take you so long, honey?"

Lilly swallowed, "Actually it's quite funny, Miley Stewart is here." Heather looked puzzled and Lilly knew her cue to continue, "She's this girl in my year, she moved to our school and started in September. She's from Tennessee originally but came to Malibu over the summer with her dad and brother, and that's about all I know about her."

"What a coincidence…" Heather wondered, "Is she one of your friends?"

Lilly grinned; her mother always had to ask such strange questions, "No. Well, I would call her more of someone that I would nod to in the corridors and say 'hi'. I don't really know her that well."

"Hmm." This, unfortunately for Lilly, was not enough to deter Heather Truscott, "Who is she friends with?"

Lilly thought for a moment before replying, "She doesn't seem to be friends with anyone really. I mean, she gets along with people just fine but she hasn't settled into any of the clicks or anything. She doesn't get on with Amber and Ashley so she's not a 'Popular'… but she's also not taken any interest in cheerleading or sports… or even band or geeky things. She's much too cool to be geeky actually; she's got this kind of aloof edge to her that no one really gets. I think that's why she hasn't been accepted really, even though she seems normal enough."

"Well that's sad." Heather jumped in, as expected, to defend the girl who she had never met before and had only heard of a few minutes ago, "What about you and Oliver? Have you ever asked her to do anything with you guys?"

Lilly laughed, "No. I don't think she's into skating or surfing. I don't think she even wanted to come skiing. I've heard her house is on the beach but that's about as close to the sea as she probably gets. No one knows what she does in her spare time."

"This holiday could be the perfect opportunity for you two to become friends." Heather suddenly stated, putting down her empty coffee cup with authority and staring Lilly down with a defiant look.

"Yeah, sure, if we get on." Lilly began her mumbled reply, "But you can't just be friends with someone like that. What if we don't click? She might be a total psycho?"

"If you don't get on then why did you spend the best part of ten minutes with her?" Matt intruded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were paying any attention to our conversation." Lilly returned.

"Lilly," Matt feigned shock, "enough of the attitude, _please._" Matt replied in a frighteningly accurate impersonation of their mother.

"He does have a point." Heather mused, whilst her daughter looked on in horror. "Maybe the two of you being here on this holiday happened for a reason."

"Oh mum, not that fate mumbo-jumbo again." Lilly whined.

"I don't care what you say Lillian," Lilly winced at the name, "everything happens for a reason, and for some reason the two of you are in the Alps, in the same hotel over Christmas. The poor girl has no friends so perhaps you have an important role to play in her life."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lilly rolled her eyes and began her third croissant, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at her mother's strange ideas.

"On the other hand," Heather smiled, "the caffeine in this coffee has gone straight to my head and I'm spouting a load of rubbish like normal. So do, please, ignore me. I'm just your mother after all, what would I know?"

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly crossed the square, following in the crunchy footsteps of her parents as they took off to find their lockers now that they had all their ski gear. She was clinging onto a pair of long skis and poles with great difficulty as they were cumbersome and swung dangerously with every step she took across the frozen ground.

To her right there was a fenced off area which housed the outdoor ice-rink and behind her trailed a long row of ski shops and restaurants which had held her excited attention just a few minutes before. The structure of the hotel loomed up ahead of her and they were walking towards a slight downhill that marked the way to the special changing rooms which were set aside for those wanting to hit the slopes.

Suddenly something caught her attention from the corner of her eye and Lilly stopped to see that a young woman, about her age, with long brunette curls was waving in her direction. Lilly was a good few yards away from her, but she could discern the striking blue eyes from underneath the other girl's hat as she stood and continued waving. Lilly shifted her ski poles into her left arm along with her skis in order to raise a free hand and wave back. On doing so she swore she heard the other girl laugh, before Miley Stewart turned to say something to the man she was with, who nodded in her direction. Lilly grinned before re-focusing on getting her ski equipment back into a safe position for carrying and then set off towards the changing rooms.

The ski holiday had only just begun, but there was something electric in the air that tingled more than the snowflakes on her skin, or the thrill of the slopes that surrounded her. Christmas was only around the corner Lilly reminded herself; it had to be that.

_**They say that things just cannot grow**_

_**Beneath the winter snow…**_

_**Or so I have been told.**_

**Sarah Bareilles**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonjour! Haha... so, I'm on to the second chapter already because it _is_ Christmas and I want this story to at least be able to provide you with seasonal joy during the time that it's set. I don't yet know how fast I'm going to be with the next one, so please bear with me if my story is late. As for now, please sit back and enjoy. And I apologise for any grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 2**

_21st__ December_

The changing rooms were bustling with all different forms of life as Lilly sat on a bench and attempted to buckle her ski boots. Her mother was somewhere nearby, probably searching for her third pair of gloves, but Lilly had lost her some time before in the crowded room.

It smelled of hot feet and fresh, mountain air, an interesting combination to Lilly's nose, as the door to the slopes kept swinging open and shut, and people around her heaved on their boots. Small children clasping miniature skis were standing, sucking thumbs, and looking doe-eyed as parents fussed and straightened hats on their heads. Gloves were being dropped on the floor and picked up again every few seconds and men were calling for their wives while endless children ran off excitedly, drawn as if by some instinctively playful magnet towards the snow.

"Oh here you are Lilly." Heather Truscott's voice broke through to her daughter and she suddenly appeared among the throng of people.

"I'm right where you left me." Lilly stated the obvious before returning to her boots, which were giving her serious issues.

Heather Truscott fretted with her gloves for a little longer before noticing that her daughter needed help. She bent down, lightly smacked Lilly's tiring fingers away from the stiff buckles and set about fixing her feet into the ski boots with practiced ease. "All done." Heather stated at last and helped her daughter get to her feet, "How do they feel? Not too loose?"

"No they're great mum, thanks." Lilly replied and picked up her skis.

"Good." Heather nodded her approval, "We don't want them flopping off your feet when you fall over in the snow."

"And who says I'm going to fall?" Lilly grinned.

Heather smiled, "Your brother and Sarah may have a bet on it, but that's not for me to tell you about. Anyway, come along dear, you don't want to keep your group waiting."

x-x-x-x-x

A cluster of anxious middle-aged women, a man in his forties, some nine year olds and Lilly stood in a quiet circle as a French man in a bright yellow jacket helped a little boy learn to click on his skis properly.

"Everyone," their instructor addressed the group, "you must ensure zat ze skis are clicked on before you go. Eef you do not, zen you will be in trouble. Shake ze snow off your boots and zen put on ze skis, otherwise ze snow will affect ze skis and they will come off. Is zat clear?" There was a mumble of understanding and the instructor nodded, "Excellent. My name is Jean-Michelle, and I am going to look out for you on ze slopes and teach you how to ski." He smiled warmly at the nervous and excited faces, "Now we 'ave just a couple more people to arrive and zen we will go."

Lilly looked about at the scene, at the medley of people that were beginning to strike the snow beneath them and head in the direction of the ski lifts and slopes. Little children with sleds were tobogganing down a small slope nearby and others were playing in a winter playground. Snowmen were steadily being erected and small snowball fights broke out every few feet.

The cold air nipped Lilly's face, and all other exposed patches of skin, and she was glad to be wrapped up in her ski jacket.

"Sorry I'm late." A friendly voice twanged through the air next to Lilly as a familiar girl trudged up beside her through the snow.

"Zat is quite alright… Miss?"

"Miley, my name's Miley Stewart." Miley informed their instructor.

"Hello Miley." Jean-Michelle replied before assisting her with her skis and giving her the same information that he had told the group before.

Once Miley was haphazardly balanced on the long planks beside Lilly she offered the blonde a warm grin, "Mornin' Lilly, seems like we're in the same ski group, huh?"

"Yeah." Lilly smiled back, "Are you nervous?"

Miley nodded, "I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not, how about you?"

"A bit, but I'm excited as well."

"Good, me too." Miley replied and met Lilly's eyes before the blonde had to look away and face the instructor who was addressing the group once more.

"Right zen everybody, we are going to head off. To get moving, just push along ze ground with ze poles. We will come to a leettle slope, so I want you to go down, keeping ze skis parallel and wait until you come to a stop, or brake. To brake, we push ze skis togezzer at ze front, like zis…" Jean-Michelle showed them with his own skis and several members of the group mimicked, "…Good, good. Now, off we go!"

The instructor led the way and Lilly began to push against the ground with her own poles, feeling the pressure in her shoulders as she shifted her weight forward. Miley was beside her, a fixed look of absolute concentration set on her face, along with trepidation, that Lilly couldn't help giggling at.

Miley looked up abruptly, "What are you laughing at blondie?"

Lilly shook her head, "Nothing really, just your expression when you're trying to push yourself along."

Miley laughed, "Sorry, I do get a weird face when I'm focusing on stuff. But it's not like you look completely normal all hunched over like that. Stand up a bit straighter girl; you're not going to fall over on the flat."

"Thanks for the pointer Miss Expert." Lilly retorted as she corrected her posture, "Okay, this isn't so bad."

They were beginning to approach the baby slope now, which the children were still sliding down. More adept skiers were over-taking the group of beginners, including Lilly's own brother who swerved dangerously close to her, "Hey, watch it!" Lilly called out, but Matt only laughed.

"Enjoy the baby runs today Lilster!" He hollered back before disappearing down the small mound only to reappear at the bottom of it, gliding along with effortless skill.

"That your brother?" Miley asked as she pushed along to keep level with Lilly.

"Unfortunately he is." Lilly replied.

"Mine's the same." Miley sympathised, "He made my dad take us skiing because he's been loads of times with his friends and wanted us to do it. It's not really my thing but it is Christmas and I didn't want to spend it away from them."

"Same with my family really," Lilly said, "but I was quite happy with the whole idea. My brother got engaged to his girlfriend back in October and my parents thought that this would be a great thing to do so that our family can bond…"

"And now," Jean-Michelle's voice boomed over them once more, "we go down ze first leettle slope…" before he disappeared over the small hill, came to the bottom and spun round with apparent ease to stop and wait for his group of skiing misfits.

"Well, here we go then." Lillt said and set her poles into the snow, gave herself a hard push and whooshed down the slope. The wind blew back the loose bangs which evaded her hat and had framed her face, whilst the slope beneath her was smooth, and the whole sensation was rather exhilarating. She managed to come to a stop as Jean-Michelle had earlier shown them and twisted around to watch Miley, who also survived the incline, but whose legs shook as she braked.

"Stopping is definitely not the easiest part." Miley confessed as she saw Lilly watching her, "My legs get all wobbly because they're not strong enough. But, I'm sure you're used to it with all that surfing and skating you do?"

Lilly was mildly taken aback that Miley knew her hobbies so well, when they had never really spoken before, "Well yes I guess you can say my legs have a bit of muscle in them."

"You'll be grateful for that later, I can tell ya." Miley reflected before the girls rejoined the group and set off towards the baby ski runs.

Long hills which curved off to their right were soon before them and Lilly gulped. The slopes weren't particularly steep; it was just the first bit that looked scary for it jutted down menacingly to the amateur's eye. A ski lift slowly chugged above them, bringing excited and chattering couples to the top of the slope, including a young man who shouted over to Miley, "Hey sis, just been warming up on the baby runs but now dad and I are heading further up the mountains, we'll catch you at lunch okay?"

"Thanks Jackson." Miley called, and smiled at her father who waved at her when disembarking from their swinging bench.

"Catch ya later bud." Mr Stewart said to Miley before pushing into the snow to catch up with his son.

"Brothers." Miley muttered to Lilly who smiled.

"Now zen, we are going to do zis slope." Jean-Michelle began, "Eet looks a leettle bit scary, but really it is okay. You just need to get down ze first bit and zen it is easier. To turn ze skis, do zis." Jean-Michelle began to make another example of the footwork that was to be required when the group tackled the slope. He then went on to suggest the easiest way down the hardest looking part of the slope, informing them to stay as horizontal to the incline as possible, with parallel skis, and to turn quickly so that they would not lose control.

Lilly faced the slope, trepidation rising up through her body to match the adrenaline that was already pumping, she turned to Miley again, "Are you ready to do this?"

Miley nodded and looked at Lilly, who could easily make out the nerves fluttering within her cerulean eyes, "Let's go."

To Lilly's surprise Miley was the first member of the group to push off and handle the slope, she did well and was elegant in her movement, gliding diagonally down the hill before turning, a little shakily, and tackling the next part. Lilly followed in her tracks, taking it easy and putting her faith in the strength of her legs, which were serving her well so far, despite the corners being difficult. Eventually she made it down to where Miley had come to a stop, on the next flat and met the brunette with a smile, "Well, that was fun." Lilly confessed and Miley's face lit up with hers.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad actually. Sure does look a lot worse from up there than it actually is. You're pretty good on those skis Truscott." Miley looked at her appraisingly with eyes that sparkled.

Lilly felt her stomach jolt, "Erm thanks, but I was only following in the footsteps of the master. For someone that's only been skiing once you do know what you're doing."

Miley shook her head, "I really don't actually, and I just know the basics. It's quite straightforward to learn how to brake and turn, like riding a bike, you never forget. You'll soon be overtaking me because I'm not really cut out for skiing."

Lilly shrugged, "We'll see, but I think you're wrong."

Miley shook her head and opened her mouth to continue arguing but their instructor had returned, was reassembling the group into a line and telling them more about how to take on the slopes.

Slowly, and following the good directions of Jean-Michelle, the unsteady group of new skiers made their descent down the baby slopes. Lilly was beginning to revel in her new-found ability and progress when suddenly the only grown-up male in the group lost control and began coming up behind her a little too fast.

"Watch out!"

Lilly heard him and started turning, but she wasn't yet quick enough to instigate a fast manoeuvre and found herself struck from behind by a heavy weight that knocked some of the wind out of her. She hit the snow on her side and twisted, ending up with her face buried in the soft flakes.

"Lilly!" Miley's voice was calling out as she skied over to her and Lilly rolled over onto her back.

"I'm fine." Lilly stated and smiled at Miley's concern, which soon dissolved the other girl's panic into a smile of her own.

"I can see that. Here, let me help you." Miley stretched out her hand to the other girl, and Lilly gladly took it. Miley hauled her upwards with ease, until Lilly was halfway to standing and slid forward on her skis, taking Miley's feet out from beneath her and both girls hit the snow.

Laughter filled the air as the pair realised that it may not have been the best idea and their good humoured instructor had to come to both of their aid, "Girls," Jean-Michelle addressed them, "if you want to help each other up, zen zis is what you must do." He then continued to demonstrate to the entire group how to help another who had fallen and explained that it was very difficult indeed for a beginner to get up completely unaided.

The rest of the journey down the slope went by without any disasters from the pair of young ladies, although a few other members of their group happened to bite the dust, and the man who had taken Lilly out went down more than once more. Finally they reached the bottom and joined the queue of skiers in a line for the ski lift.

"Now, I will tell you how to get on ze lift." Jean-Michelle said to his group, "You must position yourself in ze grooves which 'ave already been made in ze snow and zen let ze lift catch you from behind and take you upward, before resting your skis on ze bar. Is this all clear?" The group nodded nervously and paired off for the lift. Miley and Lilly naturally stuck together and smiled at one another as they stood in line.

To reach the lift, the skiers had to make their way up a small slope in their skis before they could take up position in front of the benches which would swing around to scoop them up. Lilly approached the slight incline with caution, since skis were designed for downhill, and not up. However, Jean-Michelle had taught them how to climb slopes only a little while before so she turned herself sideways and dug her skis into the snow to manage her short climb. Slowly Lilly ascended and reached the space in the queue, behind two other pairs, for the next couple, before turning to smile at Miley who was beginning her climb.

Just as Miley was nearing the small summit to take her place next to Lilly, she lost concentration for a moment, her skis twisted and she went flying backwards into the netted fence that roped off the area of the lift. She almost went tumbling over the barrier itself and had to be helped by a few of the older women in their group. Lilly found herself mercilessly laughing with glee after Miley's previously smug attitude at being the only person to have not fallen down the slope.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Miley reproached Lilly sarcastically with a face that was red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Miley, it's just that was so _funny_." Lilly continued giggling and the corners of Miley's mouth twitched as she attempted to suppress a smile. "But," Lilly regained some of her decent composure, "are you okay?"

Miley smiled at Lilly, "Yeah I'm fine thanks. That was unexpected though. It takes a surprising amount of effort to go uphill and my knees were knockin' like crazy after all that braking down the slope."

"Well, hopefully this holiday will help get you into shape." Lilly teased.

"I thought I already was." Miley pouted.

"Round is a shape…" Lilly muttered.

"What's that you're saying?" Miley turned to Lilly in fake mortification and Lilly laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just messing with you. I really shouldn't because I don't even know you that well." Lilly replied.

Miley smiled, "It's okay. Luckily for you I like being mocked and having all my self-assurance drained out of me by others." She then winked at Lilly, before looking at her steadily, "I am glad to have you here though." Miley confessed.

Lilly swallowed and the same jolt which she had experienced earlier occurred once more in her stomach, but before she could say anything further or assess the situation their instructor was ushering them forward to get on the lift.

It was simple really, they just had to align themselves in the grooves, side by side and then the lift struck the backs of their legs so that they sat down. Miley reached above them and pulled down the safety bar as they sat with ski poles in one hand and watched the slope drop beneath them as they climbed slowly upward.

A strange silence settled between the girls as they were gently rocked and watched the people on the slopes under them. Lilly was suddenly filled with a need to know more about this elusive Miley Stewart, but could hardly even begin to think of where to start in her questions. Plus she was puzzled by her feelings which she had around this other girl, who she barely knew and yet was so comfortable with. Lilly could only really describe them as a desire to become this girl's friend, and for her to like and accept Lilly because that would make everything in Lilly's life better. To be friends with Miley was quickly becoming Lilly's aim for this holiday, since the other girl seemed so, well, special to her, for reasons that Lilly couldn't determine. She was funny and pretty and kind and smart, and both girls seemed to be on the same level. _That was it,_ Lilly reasoned to herself internally, _we're meant to be friends, I know it_.

"Do you think it's weird to be on holiday rather than at home over Christmas?" Miley's question suddenly interrupted Lilly's train of thoughts.

"Erm, I guess it is kind of weird." Lilly answered, "But in my opinion, home is where the heart is."

Miley grinned, "That's kinda cheesey Lilly… and it's the right answer I guess. My dad and brother are my two favourite people and it's good to be here with them, even if _here_ isn't my first choice with the whole skiing thing."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah but at least this way you're getting a white Christmas."

"True, and with views like this, well it could just be the most beautiful place on earth to spend a Christmas."

"It's like a Hallmark card or something." Lilly muttered.

The ski-lift continued to climb the mountain as the two girls took in the view, until they reached the top of the ascent.

"Now, how do we get off this thing again?" Lilly asked with a smile to Miley who was analysing the situation of the approaching exit.

"Just do as Jean-Michelle says I guess." Miley chewed her lip for a moment, "Put the safety bar up, stand when the ground is beneath you and just glide off naturally."

"Got it." Lilly replied confidently, and when the time came both girls survived the dismount.

The rest of the ski lesson consisted of tackling the baby slopes a few more times and perfecting the most basic of ski skills which they had learned that day. By noon both girls were feeling exhausted, with trembling legs and hungry bellies. Fortunately the ski lesson ended there, after a hard three hour slog and they were allowed to return to their families, who were awaiting them in the square outside the hotel.

"Hello darling," Heather greeted Lilly as she slid over the flat towards her mother, "how'd it go then?"

Lilly smiled, "Hey mum. Yeah it went good thanks." She shared a smile with Miley, "Mum this is Miley by the way. We're in the same ski class."

Heather beamed and extended her hand at once towards the other girl, "Miley, it's a pleasure to meet you. Lilly's told me so much about you."

Miley laughed and shook Heather's hand, "I wasn't aware there was much to tell." She stated good-heartedly and Lilly giggled.

"There's plenty to tell today Miley, after your little accident near the ski lift."

Miley blushed but was quick to come back, "Well you fell over too, so I guess there'll be some money exchanged between your brother and his fiancé."

Lilly grinned in good humour, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get out on those slopes this afternoon and practice, then you'll be in for it tomorrow."

Miley laughed, "Whatever you say Truscott."

Heather smiled as she watched the two girls' repertoire of gentle teasing, "And will you be skiing this afternoon Miley?" She asked.

Miley shook her head, "Not today I'm afraid. My dad and brother have already booked for us to go to take in the views at the top of one of those mountains." Miley pointed off in the direction of the higher summits, "Dad wants to take some pictures and he can't really have his good camera on him when he goes skiing. But…" Miley looked at Lilly, "I will be in the bar later this evening, if you would like to join us?"

Lilly felt a warm smile wrap itself across her features before she had a chance to stop it, "I would love to actually."

"Cool. Catch ya later then Lilly." Miley winked at her again, before turning to Heather, "It was nice to meet you Mrs Truscott."

"Please, call me Heather." Lilly's mother insisted.

Miley grinned and waved at Lilly as she wandered off in the direction of her father and brother who had already shed their ski equipment in favour of her father's camera, which was already pressed to his eye as he snapped his daughter approaching them.

"Come on dad, that's enough…" Miley protested as she grew nearer and Lilly chuckled as she watched the other girl walk away. She was looking forward to their evening drinks already.

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly ascended the final steps which led into the bar area of the hotel and couldn't help feeling more than a little awed by the place. As she pushed back one of the double doors she was greeted by the sight of warm fire places and comfortable squashy couches with low tables. There was a good general atmosphere about the place as the room was filled with people relaxing after a hard day's skiing. The dress-code was casual as people lounged in tracksuits and t-shirts with light jumpers, happy for the break from the cold to be spent in good company with a drink by their sides.

The blonde's appreciation of the area was soon overcome by the nerves she was feeling at meeting Miley that evening. Lilly was rarely ever shy, and the thought that she should be feeling this way was something that she couldn't really understand. It was only Miley after all, and she saw the other girl at school practically everyday, in passing of course. Yet something about this setting in the Alps, after getting to know her better, was beginning to change everything.

Lilly's eyes swivelled about the room as she approached the bar itself, which was another attractive piece to the area. It was a square which backed onto a wall and coloured in a dark brown wood, to fit in with the general rich colours of the room. Three smiling bar staff were working in simple white shirts and black trousers. The attention of their punters was focused on their drinks, each other, or the television screens in a further area which was set aside for viewing purposes.

That was when Lilly noticed Miley, who was looking towards the blonde. Feeling Miley's eyes on her already from the other side of the bar made blood pool to Lilly's cheeks, although she could not say why. In her head the blonde quickly went over her outfit, the way her hair was styled and glanced down to clock the shoes she was wearing, but nothing seemed out of place. This put her in ease more for when she approached the brunette, who was casually seated on a stool and sipping from a glass which contained a small amount of creamy liquid.

"Hey Lilly." Miley greeted softly and her eyes, glowing in the warm yellow lights of the bar area, caught Lilly's up at once and brought another unstoppable smile to the blonde's face.

"Hello Miley," Lilly grinned, "how was your afternoon?"

Miley lowered her glass thoughtfully, "It was pretty great actually. We went to the top of one of the slopes in a cable car and had lunch in this nice restaurant. Then dad went and took his artistic shots with some holiday snaps of us thrown in," Miley rolled her eyes smilingly, "but it was a good afternoon. It's really beautiful up there, you should go some time."

"Alright, I will then." Lilly answered and Miley laughed.

"Well I'm glad I managed to sell that to you." Her eyes were twinkling, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Erm sure." Lilly was uncertain and glanced to Miley's own glass, "What are you drinking by the way? It looks interesting."

Miley chuckled, "Baileys, it's some Irish cream liqueur. Have you heard of it?" Lilly shook her head, "Well it's really nice, here try some."

Miley held the glass up towards Lilly's mouth and the blonde froze for a moment as she noticed the brunette wanted her to take a share in her drink, in the glass that her lips had touched, where her mouth had taken up some of the liquid.

Lilly broke her pause with a smile and took a sip, allowing the drink to flow across her tongue before swallowing it, "Mmm… That's really good." Lilly nodded her approval.

Miley smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I'll get you one." She caught one of the bar staff's attention and a minute later another glass was on the table which Miley pushed towards Lilly.

"Thank you so much." Lilly gushed.

Miley laughed, "Not a problem Truscott." She took another sip from her own drink, "This is what I love about European hotels they never bother to ask for ID."

"That's a pretty good arrangement." Lilly agreed as she felt the warming liquid slip down her throat.

A sandy-haired boy suddenly appeared beside Miley at the bar and Lilly recognised him from the ski lifts that morning, "Hey Miley, get me a beer."

"Get you a beer what?" Miley reproached her brother.

"Get me a beer _please_." Jackson asked.

"And where is _your _money?"

"Well, it's err, kind of in my room where I accidentally left it." Jackson mumbled before smiling at his sister in what he obviously hoped was a winning way.

Miley sighed, "Alright, but you owe me for this."

Jackson grinned, "Thanks!" His attention suddenly flocked over in the direction of Lilly who he addressed with a charming smile, "Hi, I'm Jackson, and you must be Lilly? Miley was telling me earlier about your classes…" Jackson trailed off before examining Lilly closely, "Have we met before?"

Lilly smiled, "I think we have if you work at Rico's?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Jackson took his beer from his sister who was noticeably growing impatient with him blocking her from conversation, "I think I remember seeing you around."

Lilly blinked, "That is possible."

"Erm, Jackson," Miley prodded him in the back from behind, "you're kind of inhibiting our conversation here."

"Alright, I'm going! I know where I'm not wanted." Jackson gave Lilly a helpless smile, "See you later, nice to meet you properly."

"See you later Jackson." Lilly replied as the boy slouched off in the direction of the television.

"I'm sorry about him," Miley said, "and I'd like to say he's not always like this, but if I did then I would definitely be lying."

Lilly laughed, "It's okay, and I know what he's like anyway. He's already hit on me twice before and can't even remember."

Miley raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Well, when I next see that boy he's going to have a talking to."

Lilly smiled, "It's not that bad. He's not very good at it so I just brushed it all off and that was it."

"That's good to know." Miley said, her eyes moving away to one of the television screens before almost immediately flickering back to Lilly. Miley was now watching her with a quiet intensity that made Lilly shift on her bar stool, correct her posture and sit with her legs in a more lady-like manner. As suddenly as it had begun, Miley's gaze shifted to softness, "So what did you do this afternoon?"

Lilly gulped and took another quick sip of her drink, _What is it about Miley that makes me so nervous? _"Well I went skiing with my parents and brothers on the baby slopes, and Matt kept swerving near me, so I fell over a couple more times." Lilly looked down with a smirk as Miley laughed lightly.

"Oh dear Lilly, I hope you didn't come out of it too scarred?"

"Nah, I'm alright, just got a couple of bruises, but I'm sure I'll survive. They are a little sore though."

"So no hospital wing tonight then?" Miley teased.

"I think I've just about avoided it." Lilly replied.

"How's your side after that guy wiped you out earlier?" Miley inquired and her eyes trailed down the area which Lilly had previously landed on.

Lilly felt her body tense under Miley's gaze, "It's okay, but I've got a bruise coming out there as well, and it's getting quite big."

Lilly passed her hand over the affected part of her body and Miley watched her movements where, as if acting on instinct, Lilly began to lift the fabric of her light top to show Miley the extent of her injury. She raised her shirt to where the bottom of her ribs started to reveal a long, slender purple mark that was beginning to blossom out with greens and yellows.

"Ouch." Miley breathed, her rolling over where Lilly showed her, "Have you put anything on it?"

"Like what?" Lilly asked, puzzled as she lowered her top to its previous position.

"My dad brought some stuff with us called arnica. It's a cream for bruises which helps them to heal quicker. I'll lend you some tomorrow if you wanted." Miley offered.

"Thanks, I'd really like that." Lilly replied.

"Great." Miley put down her now empty glass for the bar staff to collect and Lilly, finishing hers, copied her action. "Well Lilly, I'm going to hit the hay because I think we've got a long day ahead of us what with attempting a different slope and all. Just when I was getting used to the first one…" Miley grimaced as she leaned back to click her back into place.

"Cool, I'm pretty beat myself." Lilly replied and joined the brunette in standing.

The girls began the steady trek through the hotel to their rooms, starting in the lift but finishing on Lilly's floor, which was a couple of levels below Miley's. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, bright and early." Miley grinned at Lilly.

"Yup, nine a.m., so don't be late Miley Stewart." Lilly replied cheerfully.

"I won't be, not tomorrow anyway."

A comfortable pause filled the lift as Miley continued to hold the door open for Lilly, who was very reluctant to leave the Southerner's warm company. Miley's eyes were sparkling as she smiled at Lilly and left the other girl wondering how they should say goodbye. Finally she decided to play it safe, "Sleep tight."

"And you, see ya tomorrow!"

"Night."

"Goodnight Lilly." Miley replied; her voice deep and with a husky ring on Lilly's name, which brought on that familiar jolt in the blonde's chest as she backed out of the elevator.

The doors shut and Miley disappeared from sight. Lilly stood and listened as the machinery of the lift set in and began to take her acquaintance upstairs to where she would shortly be going to bed. Lilly sighed and shook her head, "Maybe I should have hugged her?" The blonde wondered to herself as she started her walk down the corridor, "No, that's too weird. I've only really started knowing her for a day." She looked up when she reached her door and slid her card-key down in the lock.

Lilly was still thinking about how she should have said goodnight to Miley when she was changing into her pyjamas. Her excitement when she discovered that she was in the same skiing group as the brunette played across her mind as she brushed her teeth, and when she lay down in bed she couldn't get rid of the image of Miley Stewart's warming smile for anything.

"How could I have never noticed her before?" Lilly asked herself, staring at her ceiling before turning out the light.

Turning over in bed it was the last thought she allowed herself that night before settling into easy dreams of a white sea and dancing mermaids.

-

_**She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white**_

_**She makes you feel warmer as you're trying to remember what you are**_

_**She likes to leave you hanging on a wire…**_

_**-  
**_

**KT Tunstall**

**-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up!! If you're suddenly confused, it's because I had a blip and reaised that my dates were all wrong... I am such a fool and, consequently, now running a day behind my scedule. But, to be honest, I was figuring my schedule would go out the window after day one. I followed it so far, but I have ultimately failed. **

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!!  
**

-

**Chapter 3**

_22nd__ December_

It was the same battle with her boots as she had had the previous morning, but today Lilly was definitely more sluggish. She had found it very difficult indeed to wake up as her alarm sounded that morning and the shower which greeted her was warm and soothing, lulling her back into sleepiness. The skiing of the day before had certainly taken a toll on her, which she discovered as her body protested when she tried to put on her ski socks with the stiffness in her legs and the tenderness of her bruises.

She was so wrapped up in trying to click the buckles into place that she barely registered the bench she was sitting on dip slightly as another female sat very closely to her.

"Good morning Lilly." A friendly voice, with an accented undertow, greeted the hapless blonde that morning.

Lilly's head shot up as wakefulness flooded her mind for the first time and she felt clearer than she had since she had woken up. She was faced with Miley Stewart's bright smile as the other girl joined her in the mission that was putting on the ski boots.

"Hey Miley." Lilly returned a greeting and she finally clicked the last of the buckles into place, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby." Miley happily replied as she slipped her foot into her second boot, "Yourself?"

"Yeah, I slept really well. It was the getting up which nearly killed me." Lilly grinned.

Miley laughed, "Oh dear, well maybe that'll teach you to curb your competitive spirit and take it easy next time in your afternoon sessions?"

"Who told you about my competitive nature?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Oh please, it's written all over you in soccer practice during gym class. Not forgetting volleyball, softball, track… Need I go on?"

"I didn't realise anyone had noticed." Lilly wondered, "Or that you have been watching me so much?" She teased.

Miley scoffed, "Yeah, I always like to perve on you in gym." Lilly suddenly felt an increasingly familiar awkward spasm in her chest, which strangely heralded pleasure in what Miley was saying. Lilly blinked and tuned in on the rest of Miley's words, "…But how could you not know? You're like, the most competitive person in the year or something. Maybe even the whole school."

"Nuh-uh." Lilly replied.

"Uh-huh." Miley grinned and resumed her attention on tightening her boots, "Dang flabbit, these things are impossible." She muttered impatiently.

Lilly watched Miley struggle for a couple of moments longer and then descended to the floor in front of the brunette, "Here, let me do this for you. It's easier if someone else does."

"Thanks." Miley sighed and heaved herself upright again where she happily watched the goings-on of the changing room. "It smells of feet in here." Miley said conversationally.

Lilly smirked, but maintained her attention on Miley's boots, "Yup. I think that's a smell that's here to stay."

"You could be right."

"There you are." Lilly finished on Miley's boots and the other girl stood up to wiggle her feet, checking the tightness.

"That's brilliant Lils."

Miley extended her hand to help Lilly up, who was already smiling from the shortened version of her name that Miley had adapted. As Lilly finally came to stand in front of the brunette she found Miley taking a quick glance over her outfit.

"You know Lilly; the blue in your ski jacket really brings out the colour of your eyes." Miley stated, "You look really nice. It suits you."

Lilly's stomach did a back-flip and she mentally tried to calm her whirring brain before speaking, "Thank you." She couldn't help but allow her eyes to roam over Miley's own clothing choice; at the close-fitting green jacket with complimenting dark trousers which hugged close to her behind, whilst leaving the legs themselves looking long and slender. _Say something and stop staring at her! _"I really like your ski clothes too, they fit you really well."

Miley smiled, "Thank you." Her eyes lingered on Lilly's for a little longer until she turned to gather up her skis and poles. "Are you ready for this?"

"Miley, I was born ready." Lilly grinned and together they set off for the slopes.

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly held on tightly as the ski lift jerked forward and she was suddenly yanked up the first part of the climb. She was quite comfortable now that she had got to grips with this new type of lift, although at first it had been a strange idea. She was leaning back onto a button-like seat which had fitted between her legs, whilst she held onto a pole in front of her that kept her attached to the cable wire above and gave one of her hands grip, whilst the other held her ski poles. It was like skiing uphill, but in a very controlled manner as her feet bounced along the uneven ground beneath her. She kept them parallel and made sure to scout out any bumps which threatened to de-seat her. A particularly uneven section of the snow suddenly emerged and Lilly braced herself for the awkward impact, and she was shortly over it.

Lilly turned back and smiled at Miley, who was attached to the button behind her. The brunette at once caught Lilly's eye and grinned back, even managing a wave, but unfortunately taking her eyes off the ground for a moment was a foolish error. Miley stumbled upon the bump in the snow which Lilly had avoided, but was quickly thrown off and spun sideways into one of the small drifts of snow that lined the lift course.

Lilly sighed in mock despair; the only way for Miley to get up now was to start at the beginning, at the bottom of the slope. Yet this was practically impossible since the other girl was hopeless at standing once she had fallen and would be requiring help. Thus Lilly Truscott exited the lift prematurely and skied precariously down to help her friend to her feet.

She found Miley lying in a pile of snow and laughing outrageously. The sound of her amusement filled the quiet air around the girls and twanged upwards in a musical accompaniment to the voices of fellow skiers, and the mechanical noises of the lift. Lilly found herself laughing alongside the other girl, and the sensation of it filled her chest with warm bubbles that made her feel giddy and light-hearted.

Lilly steadied herself and breathed deeply before asking, "How did you manage that?"

Miley was spluttering in search of an explanation as she looked up at Lilly, from her rather not so lady-like position in the snow. She was lying on her back with her legs splayed out in front of her, much like Bambi after his first turn on the ice, and Lilly found herself extending a hand to help her up.

"Th-thank you Lilly." Miley stuttered, once she had managed to get her breathing normal, and reached up to take on Lilly's helpful gesture.

Other skiers passed the two girls and smiled sympathetically as they journeyed up the lift. This included their own instructor whose concern was somewhat masked by his merriment upon seeing his snow-covered students, "Will you be okay girls?"

"Yeah, we'll be just fine thanks." Lilly called back assuredly, before turning her attention to Miley, "Come on Missy, let's get you up and running again.

Fortunately for Lilly they had at least learned their lesson from the previous day and, with a bit of slipping but mostly success, Lilly tugged Miley to her feet and then helped her with her poles. "Thank you." Miley said again, once she was properly standing. "Right, I think we'd better get down there and start all over."

"Yes…" Lilly replied and watched Miley with twinkling eyes.

"What?" Miley asked, as she tried to read the expression on Lilly's face.

"Nothing." Lilly smiled, "Just skiing with you is making the holiday very amusing for me."

Miley stuck out her tongue and, following her blonde companion's lead, managed to make a fairly clean go of the descent.

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly looked up with pride at the slope which she had managed to successfully manoeuvre that morning. She had come to a stop at the bottom, after negotiating between the cones their instructor had set out for them, which had become gradually tighter in the corners and she was the only one to have mastered it.

"Very good Lilly." Jean-Michelle congratulated her as he skied over, "You are ze only one who managed to do zat."

"Well it was easier than I thought it would be," Lilly admitted, "it's all about the control I guess."

"Indeed." Jean-Michelle agreed as he watched one of the nine year olds paying no heed to his obstacle course, as he came careering down the slope, racing one of his brothers. "Lilly, 'ow would you like to move up a group? I think we will only 'old you back if you stay wiz us. There is a space in ze next level, you wouldn't be far behind zem eizzer."

Lilly frowned and glanced down at her skis before looking upward as Miley prepared to make her descent. The brunette was doing well until she lost control in a corner and missed a good few cones, before getting back on track and swerving haphazardly in and out of the final few.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I would be happier staying put in this group." Lilly answered, before turning her eyes back over to Miley, who was skiing towards her. The brunette's cheeks were flushed pink with mild embarrassment, and pleasure, and her eyes danced wildly as they made contact with Lilly's, until Miley looked away and concentrated on braking.

"As you wish." Jean-Michelle replied, and then he skied off to help one of the middle-aged women who had hit a mount of snow.

"You didn't just see that, did you?" Miley asked as she arrived, panting, next to Lilly.

"Oh no, don't worry, I didn't see that." Lilly smiled and Miley looked relieved, "I didn't see you miss half the cones as you span out of control down the slope, only to regain your focus in the last sector, whilst almost hitting that woman."

Miley punched Lilly lightly in the arm, "You're so funny Truscott." She looked thoughtfully at Lilly for a moment, "What did he want anyway?" She asked as she glanced over to Jean-Michelle.

Lilly chewed her lip, "Nothing really, he just asked me if I wanted to move groups."

"Oh." Miley's eyes were suddenly flooded with disappointment as she looked at Lilly.

"Don't worry, I said I didn't!" Lilly reassured her quickly.

Miley's face lit up for a moment, until she frowned, "But you might do better in a higher group… You're not just staying in this one for me, are you?" She asked tentatively.

Lilly felt her heart thud against her chest, _Why else would I stay?_ "No, of course not. Who do you think you are anyway, the Queen of Sheba?" She teased and Miley chuckled.

"Alright, then why do you want to stay with the misfits?"

"Well, erm, just _because_, okay?" Miley raised an eyebrow, a signal that she wished for Lilly to continue, "Jean-Michelle said that it was more advanced but I don't feel comfortable with that. I think I'd rather be the big fish in a small pond, rather than the fish that breaks its neck on a red run."

Miley laughed, "And there's the competitive spirit which you tried to convince me you didn't have last night."

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly was gradually becoming more impatient with her family; they seemed insistent on getting through their desserts as slowly as possible and the frustration was racking up as the blonde pushed her empty bowl aside, hoping they'd get the message.

"So, what are everyone's plans for tonight then?" Michael Truscott asked his family and Matt was quick to jump in.

"Sarah and I are going to do this night walk with some other couples in our ski group."

"That sounds lovely dear," Heather Truscott chipped in, "and what about you Lilly?"

Lilly glanced up on hearing her name, she had been rather distracted until now, "I'm going to go and spend some time with Miley in the bar."

Heather nodded, "I'm glad to see you two getting on so well. I knew something good would come out of this holiday." She smiled appraisingly at her daughter, "Just don't drink too much Lilly, skiing on a hangover is never a fun idea."

"Mum!" Lilly squeaked, feeling her cheeks turn red, "Who said we'd be drinking?"

"Oh Lilly, I know European rules are soft. That's one of the reasons why I loved coming skiing when I was your age." Heather conspired with her daughter, "I just thought it would be best to warn you, I'm only doing my motherly duties."

"Yes…" Lilly muttered and scowled at her mother playfully, "Do you mind if I excuse myself? I need to go and get changed."

"What do you need to get changed for?" Matt asked huffily, "You're only going into the next room."

"I might want to freshen up, okay?" Lilly reproached him, before wishing the rest of her family a good night and heading up to her bedroom.

Delving into her closet she pulled out her skinny jeans and a cute top along with her converse. Lilly let her hair hang loose about her shoulders, running a brush through it a few times to ensure that it was tamed. She finally gave herself a look over in the mirror before checking the time and leaving to make her way back to the bar.

The mood in the room was somewhat calmer than it was the previous night, since the children were tucked up in bed and weary skiers had settled into a more peaceful decline for the evening. Lilly felt her own heart beating strongly inside her chest as she found her way over to the couch where a certain brunette girl was seated.

Miley Stewart's long, brown hair hung in tussled curls about her shoulders and spilled over, down to her chest. She was wearing a tight, mauve, sweater that hugged her body with warmth whilst the colour in it made her eyes burn brighter. Her pouting lips spread and grew into a smile that over-powered Lilly's own physical reactions and forced the other girl to grin unendingly back, from some emotion inside the blonde, which she never realised she even had before. Lilly's body was tingling again from that same self-awareness which Miley had induced in her the previous evening, and she once again reminded herself of how charming and pretty, and funny she had to be in order for this girl to like her. For Miley Stewart to like Lilly Truscott truly was a matter of high importance on the young woman's agenda.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said as she took a seat beside the other girl on the couch.

"How's it going Lils?" Miley asked amiably before pushing a glass of white wine towards her, "This is for you."

"Oh, thank you." Lilly found herself blushing, "But, I feel really bad because I haven't bought you a drink yet."

Miley smiled, "It's cool. You can get the next one if ya like." There then followed a pause where Lilly sipped from her drink and Miley turned to gaze into the fire which burned brightly at them from the opposite wall. Somehow the brunette had managed to hold claim to one of the best couches in the room, away from the noise of the bar and television area, in a more secluded corner with the sound-system playing pleasantly in the background.

The fire itself only made their situation grander and it beautified everything that it illuminated. It lit up Miley's eyes whilst shadows thrown out by the flames danced in all the curves of her face. Her cheekbones were made prominent by the dusky lack of light which gathered beneath them, where the fire had failed to ignite, whereas the colours in her hair were outstanding; multiple shades of brown intertwined with rare threads of gold.

"You're hot."

Lilly blinked and choked slightly as she swallowed her drink too quickly, "I-I'm…" She gawked at Miley, "What?"

"You look a little pink, are you too hot?"

Now the heat really did rise into Lilly's cheeks and, as much as she willed it to go, the stronger her face seemed to glow, "Oh, no, no, of course I'm not. I'm just tired; I go red when I'm tired." Lilly explained as embarrassment gurgled up.

"I'm tired too. I think that last slope just about finished me off today." Miley confided, "No, wait. I was probably finished when my brother insisted on seeing my new 'skills'. He chided me so much I really tried to outdo myself and ended up almost flooring one of the women from our group!" Miley shook her head as her eyes crinkled with a silent laughter of their own, "Luckily I hit _another_ snow drift and it cushioned the blow. No major bruises for me…yet." Miley added as an afterthought.

"Well, that's a bonus." Lilly agreed.

"Yeah." Miley smiled at the fireplace. "Hey, speaking of skiing accidents," Her attention quickly returned to Lilly, "How're your bruises doing?"

Lilly's hand slid to where her side would twinge with a short burst of pain if she moved in a disagreeable manner, or would generally ache as she tried to rest. "I think they're okay really, but they don't feel like they're getting any better."

"Let me see."

The simple force of Miley's words was enough to affect Lilly akin to someone having knocked into her chest, mildly winding her. As if moving in a daze she inched her torso around, so that it was easier for Miley to see, and carefully tugged her shirt upward.

Miley's eyes on her bare skin for the second time that holiday was enough to make her melt like the winter snow that was settled on the ground outside, yet Lilly maintained what she hoped looked like a normal composure.

"Gosh…" Miley breathed, "That one's still quite big…" Her fingers crept through the air between them to the place where all of the senses in Lilly's body seemed to be falling over themselves to gather, whilst they awaited the other girl's touch.

Miley paused before she laid her hand on Lilly and met the other girl's eyes. Lilly couldn't read what Miley was thinking since a wall had shot up fast within the depths of her azure irises. Miley's eyebrows creased forward apologetically before she glanced down to the place where Lilly was purple and hurt, and rested her fingertips on the spot where Lilly's side had collided with the ground, just over twenty-four hours ago.

Lilly's chest rose as she inhaled deeply, since up until that moment she had been holding her breath. Miley's hand slipped down and away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Miley spoke quietly and she looked to Lilly with anxious eyes. It was only then that the blonde realised how closely they were sitting, with thighs almost touching and faces nearer than a foot apart. She leaned backward, into the arm of the couch as she simultaneously lowered her shirt and laughed it all off nervously, "You didn't hurt me at all. It's not a problem."

Miley chewed her lip as she sat lost in her thoughts and Lilly fretted over the other girl's serious composure. Fortunately this was short-lived as Miley's face suddenly lit up and she reached down to where her bag was and started rummaging around. Lilly eased herself into a more comfortable position, allowing her body to loosen but forcing her mind to release the chinks which she had held herself in.

Finally Miley found what she was looking for and thrust forward a small and round tin which she pressed into Lilly's hand, "Here, this is for you."

Lilly looked down and read the label, "Arnica… Hey, this is what you were telling me about yesterday."

"Sure is," Miley smiled, "and it really helps soothe the skin around a bruise."

"Does it make them heal faster?"

Miley shrugged, "I'm don't know about that. My dad just recommended we bring the stuff and I've liked the effect it's had in the past."

Lilly turned the tin over in her hands, "Anything to help get rid of this ugly swelling is good in my book."

Miley frowned a little, "Your bruises aren't ugly."

Lilly laughed, "Miley, they're bruises, of course they're _ugly_."

Miley shook her head, "Nuh-uh. That's where you're wrong. Take your bruise for example and look at the colours. You've got purple… but then you've also got this green and this yellow, and they all merge and turn into one another, really quite naturally. And just think, your bruise started out small and puny but gradually blossomed out. Kind of like a flower. You also know that it's not going to stay around for long, so it's got a sort of mortality to it, which makes it precious, in a way; because mortality is precious. Plus all bruises tell a story and that one reeks of skiing holiday fun times."

"You know, that's sort of poetic."

Miley grinned, "Well I'm sorta creative."

"I thought you would be." Lilly replied and looked at Miley closely, "But, I really don't know much about you Miley Stewart."

One of Miley's hands had risen to play aimlessly within the chocolate depths of her hair and she leaned against her armrest as she smiled at Lilly coyly, "What do you want to know?"

_Everything. _"I don't know. What you get up to in your spare time. What you like and dislike; music, sport, television, movies… That's just to name a few things."

"Well, we have a lot of time to get to know each other." Miley said simply, "Plus I want to get to know you a little bit better." She looked thoughtful, "What music do you like, Lilly?"

"That's not fair! I asked you first." Lilly pouted and Miley smiled at her new friend's sulk.

"I like all sorts; pop, country, jazz and rock, to name a few."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah same, including some punk stuff my dad was into when he was younger."

Miley grinned, "I don't know much about that... My dad introduced me to the tamer side of music."

"Yeah well, that's all good too." Lilly agreed, "I mean, you can't go wrong with a bit of Hannah Montana really can you?"

"Do you like her?" Miley asked, and Lilly suddenly noticed that her face had assumed the same poker-face expression that she had adopted earlier, when her hands had been on Lilly's skin.

_This is a test… what do I say? _"Yes." Lilly replied bravely, "I mean I know she's mostly for kids, and it's kind of lame for a seventeen year old to listen to her music… But I just like the message her lyrics put across and they give people hope. Her songs could mean anything you want them to, and they always have the ability to cheer me up." Lilly glanced downwards in apparent shame but Miley only smiled warmly.

"I like Hannah's music too."

"She's got something special." Lilly quipped and Miley laughed.

"And when she's looking at you, you wanna get all sentimental?"

"Something like that." Lilly muttered shyly as Miley's eyes seemed to glow brighter than before.

"Do you want another drink?"

"Why not? But this time I'm buying." Lilly rose from the sofa and headed towards the bar where she stood and asked for two glasses of white wine again. She could feel that Miley was watching her without even needing to look in her direction, and something about knowing that made Lilly's stomach surge with tiny bubbles that rose through her, like all the fizz in a glass of champagne.

"Thank you Lilly." Miley said as the blonde lowered her drink onto the table in front of them.

"My pleasure." Lilly smiled and took her place next to Miley again.

The two girls sat in amiable silence, as they took sips from their refreshed glasses, until a certain track from the sound system made the corners of Lilly's mouth twitch, "Hannah Montana… it's almost as if they knew we had just been talking about her."

Miley chuckled, "Yup."

"I didn't realise her music would be played here, in the Alps."

"Look around you Lilly," Miley pointed out, "most of the people in this bar are English-speaking. They haven't really played any songs in other languages tonight."

"Oh." Lilly's expression turned to thoughtful as her mind absorbed the familiar lyrics that Hannah Montana was belting out across this small bar area, in a hotel in the French mountains. "I really like this song; it's one of my favourites."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Lilly smiled, "I had tickets to go and see her perform in LA a couple of months ago, and I couldn't wait… but she cancelled. Apparently she had a throat infection and couldn't perform."

"Rumour has it she wanted to re-schedule but couldn't because the venue was already booked up for the next few weeks." Miley chipped in.

"Ah, that explains it." Lilly nodded, "I was so disappointed though. I've always wanted to see her perform live, more than anyone else, you know?"

Miley's eyes glittered as the light of the fire danced within their cerulean depths, "I know. And one day you will get to see her sing live Lilly."

"Yeah, I hope so. I mean, I know it's lame that I should want to see Hannah Montana but I do think she's really cool. Everyone is always talking about how she's great live and how she makes everyone in her audiences feel like her best friend." Lilly laughed, "Oh god, I actually am the dorkiest person in the world."

Miley grinned, "Nah. I'm far dorkier than you Lilly, don't you worry."

"How? How could you be dorkier than someone who idolises Hannah Montana?"

"Idolising?" Miley raised her eyebrows, "Gees Lilly, I didn't realise you had the Hannah Love that bad." She teased.

Lilly shook her head in mock exasperation, "I don't _love_ Hannah Montana. I just like her music… Perhaps a little too much." Lilly contemplated.

"You can never love anything too much."

Lilly halted in her movements and her glass of wine stopped a little away from her lips. There was a lingering depth to Miley's tone that had turned the mood, yet she was certain if Miley had spoken in that way before that evening, Lilly would not have noticed. She was beginning to adapt to who Miley was, and it was exciting.

Lilly lowered her glass to the table and looked at Miley carefully. She was sitting and gazing into the fire again, leaning casually against the arm of her chair but her eyes gave everything away. Lilly was learning this now; she knew to take a chance on Miley's eyes because they would always tell her the truth, even if she couldn't read what it was.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked tentatively, and Miley's smile was very small when she looked back at Lilly.

"Just what I said; that you can't love anything too much. The ability to doesn't exist, since love is an endless and unfathomable thing to judge, like the ocean, or the number of miles that exist in space."

Lilly smiled, "That's deep."

Miley's face lost all tension and seriousness fled her bottomless eyes, "I'm not just a pretty face Truscott."

"I wasn't saying you were." Lilly grinned, "With all this poetry about my bruises being beautiful, and speculation on love, I would say you're far more profound then I would ever have guessed."

Miley shrugged her shoulders apologetically, "I'm sorry. It's a strange personality trait of mine." The brunette sighed, "It's 'cause I keep to myself and don't have much of a life outside of school."

Lilly frowned and wondered if she would be rude to press much further, yet decided against it due to the overwhelming urge she had to get to know Miley Stewart better, "What do you do in your spare time?"

Miley looked at Lilly seriously, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She deadpanned.

"Oh ha ha."

Miley grinned, "I spend loads of time with my family, and doing homework."

"Cool, but what do you do when you're not doing that stuff?"

Miley shrugged, "Not a lot. I've only lived in Malibu for a few months, but I haven't really clicked with anyone at school, until now maybe…" She smiled at Lilly and the appreciation which glowed from her eyes was unmistakable, "I'm not normally such a quiet person but I've found settling down here hard after leaving Nashville."

Lilly nodded, "I'd hate to be dragged away from my friends and taken somewhere else when I'm just two years from completing high school. Especially somewhere that has Amber and Ashley." Lilly mock shuddered, but Miley caught on quickly.

"Yeah, they can be real nasty sometimes."

"Well, you don't have to face them alone anymore. That is, if you could stand to hang out with me some more?"

Miley looked away with a small smirk, before looking back at Lilly shyly, "I would love to."

"Besides, with me you get the whole package; you also get Oliver Oken thrown in there, free of charge."

Miley giggled, "Oh Oliver… he tried to hit on me on my first day."

Lilly's jaw dropped, "You're kidding?"

Miley laughed and shook her head, "Nope. Don't worry; he soon gave up when he saw some other girl, a senior, strutting down the hallway in an almost non-existent skirt. But it was funny."

Lilly shook her head despairingly, "Wait 'til I bring this up with him…"

"Poor guy." Miley added and her eyes found Lilly's once more, "You know, when I first came to the school, I thought the two of you were an item."

"That happens a lot."

"But then I realised that you weren't, you're just really close."

"Like brother and sister sometimes." Lilly admitted.

"I think that's real sweet. I love how a boy and girl can be so friendly and not be in a relationship."

"It is nice." Lilly pondered, "Although, I've often wondered to myself why we're not. We just don't seem to click that way together."

"Fair enough." Miley agreed.

"What about you?" Lilly enquired, "Out of all your friends that you left behind, was there someone really great in particular that you miss loads now?"

Miley looked thoughtful, "There are plenty of people that I miss, but no one that special."

"No pining boyfriend back in Nashville?" Lilly asked, although she found the question difficult since it got stuck in her throat on the way up, so she took another sip of wine, it was helping her loosen up.

Miley shook her head slowly, "I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?"

"All the boys at school are freaks." Lilly answered straight away, it was the same response she had been giving her mother over the past year.

"That's just what I thought." Miley muttered.

Lilly shifted her position in her chair and immediately felt the reminding jolt of unease in her side when she pressed too hard on the couch. Her whole body was beginning to suffer from the day's labour and she knew that bed wasn't too far away. Miley seemed to be feeling the same as yawns flocked her thick and fast until she was stretching and blinking back sleepiness.

Lilly nudged Miley with her leg, "I think we should get to bed soon."

"Sounds like a plan." Miley's voice rumbled. Her tiredness was very becoming in terms of giving her voice that extra inch of appeal, Lilly secretly decided.

_I wonder what her voice sounds like first thing in the morning? Probably all croaky and deep, like this. But it's kinda nice. _Lilly smiled to herself, "I'm gonna head up then. Thanks for such a great evening. It's the perfect way to finish a hard day of skiing, just having a couple of drinks in the bar with good company."

"Aw shucks Lil, you flatter me." Miley laughed as the pair slowly rose to their feet. "I'm just gonna go and see my brother before going to bed, he's by the TV… as always." Miley rolled her eyes and grinned at Lilly, "Are you going to be able to find your way back okay?"

"Come on Miley, I'm not that hopeless."

"Sure." Miley chuckled as Lilly pouted; an expression which she had quickly picked off Miley and was enjoying exploiting.

"Well, I'm not as hopeless as you Miley Stewart; you can't even find your way down a ski slope properly."

Miley opened her mouth to protest, but quickly decided against it, "You know, you're probably right." Her eyes caught the light from the fire once more and burned captivatingly and Lilly found herself staring shamelessly into them. The endless layers of blue on further subtle colours of blue, with tinges of green, were drawing her in…

"Goodnight Lilly." Miley said, and stepped forward to eradicate all distance between them.

Before she could stop herself, Lilly found her arms open wide alongside Miley's and leaned into the brunette's embrace. For a few, blessed, moments the entire world slowed down until Lilly was not even sure if anything existed out of the sacred aura that circulated around herself and the other girl. Everything about Miley from her touch to the smell of her hair that winter's evening had wrapped Lilly up so tightly that her chest was constricted for want of air. When she did breathe in she could almost taste the fragrance of Miley's sweet smelling hair in her mouth. Miley's arms were so perfectly warm and comfortable that Lilly became addicted and filled with a mad desire to never let go, for if she did, then, would her body break apart?

Miley released her hold on Lilly and the air that rose up between them seemed cold after the blonde had been surrounded by such endless warmth, and without Miley holding onto her she seemed lacking in some way.

"See you tomorrow Lilly Truscott."

"Not if I see you first Miley Stewart," Lilly replied and, without being able to stop herself, found herself winking. It was a rare sensation, for Lilly never winked unless she had something in her eye. It was that, more than the feelings that she had during their hug, which made her begin to question herself so thoroughly.

"Sleep tight." Miley's husky voice bade her, and the brunette started to walk away, leaving Lilly with a lingering look that the blonde knew would haunt her all the way until she went to sleep.

"You too." Lilly muttered and Miley turned away, walked beyond the bar and then disappeared from sight.

Lilly raised a steady hand to the place where she could feel her heart beating in her chest and rested it there, underneath her shirt and against her skin. She knew now that her feelings for Miley Stewart were no longer platonic, although she was uncertain as to whether they had ever been in the first place. The thought that this other girl could induce such emotions and passions within her was frightening. Yet within her being and just discernable in her sky-blue eyes, Lilly was surging with an electrifying desire that no longer had anything to do with skiing with, or merely becoming Miley's friend.

-

_**Right by a fire place  
We shared our first embrace  
And then inside my heart  
I felt a fire start**_

**-**

**Gabriella Cilmi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers... Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking - that it's been an age since I last updated and I've missed my Christmas deadline :( Muchos apologies but many things have been occuring. Anyway, here it is, the next segment of Lilly and Miley's skiing adventures. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

_23__rd__ December_

The sky was overcast with the promise of snowfall, yet so far nothing had come and the slopes had been lacking in refreshed snow for the past few days. Lilly's gaze was temporarily heavenward as she sought for any signs of a turn in the weather, since she disapproved of the unnatural snow machines that pumped out scientifically made snow. The equipment was dotted out around the mountains where people chose to ski and, although they served their function and kept replenishing the snow levels, they were an experience to ski through. Blinding frost would obscure the vision of the skiers as they descended the slopes and it would become difficult to see more than a few of feet ahead – much like skiing through a blizzard. The effect of the jets of snow on the body was similar with small, icy particles thrashing at the ski jackets and finding their way through the warm layers to bite at people's faces, hands and necks. It was Lilly's first day of having to handle the snow machines and she was already grumbling against them like the rest of her fellow skiers.

A strangled cry suddenly distracted Lilly from her quiet contemplation at the bottom of the Green run they had been dissecting during their lesson that morning, and she at once recognised who it belonged to. Her head spun to the place where a young woman was careering down the mountainside at ridiculous speeds for someone so inexperienced. Lilly's eyes widened and she flung her body forward as her poles struck the snow around her, desperately propelling herself toward the other girl without even needing to think about what to do; she instinctively knew that she _must_ save her.

Other heads were twisting and skiers were watching open mouthed as the girl skied directly forward down the slope, from where she had lost control of her turns that were keeping her speed down. Her legs were pushing together in an attempt to brake but resistance to gravity seemed futile in this case as the slope was too much for her. She approached the end of the run, yet there were no barriers or drifts to stop her. The land flattened out but her speed was still too great and she was heading toward the one treacherous place, between a yoghurt-pot lift and another ski run, where there were no barriers and only sheer cliff-side beyond.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled, her insides churning as she helplessly watched the other girl, knowing that she was too far away to act as a shield, a barrier, a life-saving device and there was no one else close enough.

"Fall over!" Lilly shrieked, as her entire body reached out for the girl who she was still several yards away from.

Miley remained upright, rigid and moving at a dangerous speed for a few, terrifying, moments longer until something triggered within her body and she threw herself to the ground. Her body scraped along the hard snow until she finally stopped and Lilly was at her side.

"A-Are you okay?" Lilly stuttered as she threw off her own skis and knelt down beside the other girl who was already pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Miley pulled her goggles up and off her face, and Lilly's sky-blue irises were quickly met with a pair of wide, oceanic eyes that screamed out fear and shattered confidence. _Better shattered confidence than broken limbs_, Lilly inwardly decided.

"I-I'm fine." Miley replied, "Glad to have stopped now." The brunette managed a weak smile which Lilly gratefully returned. She crouched low beside her new friend and began to brush off the snow that had gathered on her shoulders and back, "Thank you for saving me Lilly." Miley muttered. She was sitting still on the frozen ground and her big eyes were spilling with appreciation and warmth towards Lilly.

Lilly's heart had not finished pounding from when she had realised it was Miley who was in trouble, and now it seemed to be burning up her insides since the other girl seemed to be refusing to look away from her.

"I didn't save you." Lilly said at last, leaning back on her haunches before rising to her feet and helping the other girl stand up.

"Sure you did." Miley argued gently, "If you hadn't told me to fall over I think I would be at the bottom of that cliff." Miley inclined her head in the direction of the drop she had been quickly approaching and Lilly winced.

"Well I'm glad you're not." She managed a small smile.

"You're my hero." Miley said, almost shyly and a glitter had risen within the azure depths of her eyes that only added to the heat already residing within them.

Lilly's stomach back-flipped over itself and she broke their gaze. Miley Stewart had an effect on her that she had never really experienced before, especially after knowing her for such a short time, and Lilly was determined to control her reactions to it. She gritted her teeth and set about helping Miley with her skis and poles, "I think 'hero' is a bit of a big word to use for someone who just shouted some lame advice to you."

"I call 'em as I see 'em." Miley shrugged as she laid the skis out in front of her ready to click her boots in place.

Lilly was about to disagree with the brunette once more when an approaching figure cut them off short as their ski instructor appeared, "Is everything okay?" Jean-Michelle asked the slightly dishevelled pair.

Lilly nodded and Miley spoke first, "Yeah we're fine thanks."

"Couldn't be any better." Lilly said dryly, but smiled when Miley looked at her anxiously and both girls suddenly burst into laughter, "Just a normal day on the slopes with Miss Stewart here." Lilly grinned and nudged the other girl in the side.

Jean-Michelle peered at them both closely again before turning his attention to Miley, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Miley bobbed her head up and down a few times, "Yeah, I had a bit of a scare but I'll live."

"Good, zat is very good. We are just about done for ze lesson zis morning, so I will let you girls off early to go and 'ave a hot drink in ze café at ze bottom of the lift."

"Oh, thanks." Lilly answered brightly and Jean-Michelle smiled at them.

"You 'ave been making some good progress as a group and I was 'oping to take you all on a Blue slope tomorrow."

Lilly cautiously watched Miley from the corner of her eye and noticed the other girl gulp, but quickly cover the action up by nodding stiffly, "Sounds like a plan."

Jean-Michelle continued, "We do not have to do ze entire course and I will take us down ze easier sections. I do feel that many of you are more zan ready for it." Jean-Michelle looked at Lilly quickly before glancing over at the gaggle of younger boys who were laughing together a little way off. "Anyone is welcome to turn around and go back at any point if they so wish. There are many opportunities to do so on ze slope, which is why, in some ways, it iz better zan zis Green run you 'ave been doing zis morning."

"Alright then, we'll do that and see you in the usual place at nine tomorrow." Lilly answered.

"Goodbye girls, 'ave a nice afternoon."

Lilly and Miley slowly made their way over to the ski lift, carrying their skis and poles, and without much need to say anything to each other. Their descent was peaceful and all talk broken up by the stunning view of their hotel and the rustic shops that lined the square.

"We should totally go ice-skating tonight." Miley announced when the girls prepared themselves to step off the lift.

"What, on the ice-rink?" Lilly asked as her eyes caught sight of the fenced-off space in the centre of the courtyard-like area.

"No, in the hotel lobby." Miley replied sarcastically, "Yes of course on the ice-rink you doofus." She teased.

"Well, yeah, we can do that…"

"I'm sensing some hesitation." Miley quirked an eyebrow and the two girls stepped off the lift, before turning in the direction of the café that their ski instructor had mentioned earlier.

"Oh, no, well not hesitation really…" Lilly began, "It's just that I'm actually quite surprisingly bad at ice-skating, even though I skateboard everyday and have taken to skiing well. There's just something about ice and me that doesn't really click."

"That's interesting to know." Miley replied and indicated a table for them to sit at outside the café where they could also clock the goings-on of other skiers.

"Why? Are you like some kind of Hannah Montana of the skating-rink world?"

Miley laughed brightly and the sound caught Lilly off guard, "Oh Lilly, you are weird. Now you sit down and behave whilst I go get us some hot chocolate." Miley's smile lingered as she watched Lilly take a seat, before she turned and flounced into the café to order their drinks.

Lilly tugged off her now damp gloves and laid them on the table-top beside her. She pulled her hat from her head and quickly set about trying to tidy the messy state that was her golden locks, "Please don't let me have hat-hair…" Lilly mumbled under her breath and peered into a salt shaker in front of her, in a futile effort to utilise its shiny surface as a basic mirror.

"One hot chocolate for Lilly, and one for Miley."

Lilly looked up as the brunette set down a steaming mug of warm, chocolaty goodness in front of her. She licked her lips expectantly and sat up in her chair, pressing her palms against the cup, and pleasurably absorbing the warmth that the hot liquid emitted.

Miley smiled as she settled in her chair and her eyes flew to Lilly's once more. She reached up and took off her hat, releasing a cascade of perfect brown curls that tumbled down and around her shoulders.

_It's like she's from a shampoo advert, _Lilly thought to herself as the scene unwound, apparently in slow motion. She found herself coveting the sweeping of Miley's eyelashes as the other girl blinked and lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her waiting lips. Miley's mouth gradually transformed into a pout as she blew gently on the surface of her drink to cool it, before taking a chance and pressing her lips against the rim of the mug to sip the liquid.

_Say something…Say anything… _"So, do you wanna go skiing again this afternoon?" Lilly blurted out in an attempt to draw her attention away from, well, just watching Miley obsessively.

Miley smiled slowly in response while she appeared to think the idea over first, "I will talk to my dad and brother, because I know they wanted to go too, but I'm sure it'll be okay." Miley replied.

"Cool, how about we do the Green slope we learnt this morning?" Miley's eyes widened and Lilly could see her fighting against her fear of repeated failure, "Not the worst part, I mean the second, easier part that we did just fine." Lilly finished and Miley's eyes grew brighter.

"Sure, that bit's all okay. Plus I could probably do with the practice before the Blue run tomorrow."

"Yeah, scary huh?"

Miley nodded, "I really don't feel ready to try a Blue slope. I don't even feel nearly as confident as I should do on the Greens."

Lilly watched Miley for a moment, noticing the skirting away of her eyes and her sudden interest in the table-top; she was stubborn just like Lilly and hated admitting her fear, "I'll look after you." Lilly said gently, "We can go through it all together and if you've had enough, I've had enough, and vice versa, okay?"

Miley grinned, "That sounds like a great plan. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Lilly spoke-sang and then took another slurp from her hot drink.

Miley swirled the contents of her cup around a little in her hands before looking up at Lilly, "Your cheeks have gone all pink, and the tip of your nose. It's really cute."

Lilly felt more blood surge to her cheeks after Miley's observation, "It's an unfortunate trait I have to look like a demented child when it's cold."

Miley released another one of her famous barking laughs, "You don't look like a 'demented child', more like one of Father Christmas' elves."

"Erm… Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Miley smirked.

"To be honest, you're kind of heading that way too." Lilly admitted, and Miley pressed her finger tips into her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda flushed. It's 'cause it's chilly out here but I'm still all hot from our lesson. Drinking my drink and winding down from my skiing traumas, I'm sure to be freezing my butt off in a bit."

"We should probably head inside and calm down before attempting the Green run this afternoon."

"Alright, after you then Elfy."

Lilly scowled playfully at Miley, "You did not just call me that."

Miley shrugged as she got to her feet and stretched, "Mmm… you're darn right I did." Miley growled as she reached the optimum moment of the stretch before letting her body slump back to its normal posture once more. "I'll catch ya later Lilly, I gotta go and meet my family for lunch."

"Sure, stay safe." Lilly joked.

"Without you around to look out for me? I'm beginning to think that's near impossible, but I promise I'll try my best." Miley winked at Lilly, "Catch ya later alligator."

"In a while, crocodile." Lilly finished the phrase with a grin that threatened to give her the appearance of a mildly crazy person, yet she was hardly able to class herself as sane anymore, especially whilst in the presence of Miley Stewart.

x-x-x-x-x

The same blizzard-like conditions as the morning were surrounding Lilly whilst she stood with her nuclear family, and their plus one, beside a copse of trees halfway down the last leg of the Green run. Snow machines were pumping out the frozen spray and it was very difficult to see further than her huddle of people. She had wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and chin, and her eyes were masked by ski goggles so that only her nose poked out and had to suffer the cruelties of the cold.

From her knowledge of this particular course, which she had accumulated over the past couple of days, Lilly knew that she had to progress down a gentle slope, whilst turning sharply to the right to stay on track. Visibility was, however, a factor which was severely hampered by the snow machines and levels of high concentration, with some good turning, would be needed.

"I'll go first!" A previously unenthusiastic voice chirped over the group of people and Lilly turned around to face the speaker with a smile that was not seen since it was submerged beneath her many wrappers. Miley was standing boldly positioned on her skis, in the correct stance for push-off and facing the slope with a new-found confidence. This self-assurance may have been built up by the fact that the brunette had not wiped-out once, even when her father made her face her previous demons on the hardest part of the slope, a couple of hundred feet above them.

"We'll all follow you then, darlin'." Robbie Ray Stewart announced gruffly over the rest and Miley seemed to shrink back a little in her stature.

"Erm… actually, I'm kinda slow so maybe it'd be best it y'all went ahead?" She answered apologetically as the snow continued to whip around them all.

"Well someone make a decision because I'm freezin' here!" Jackson Stewart announced impatiently from behind.

"I say all the people here who are frozen to almost the point beyond relief should head off now." Matt Truscott agreed and, with a triumphant acknowledgment from Jackson, pushed off down the slope, where he was shortly followed by Sarah.

"Well, that gets those bozos out of the way at least…" Lilly said, before glancing at Robbie Ray, "No offence, sir."

Mr Stewart only laughed, "You just about hit the nail on the head there Lilly. Right then girls, I'll be seeing you at the bottom, best of luck." Robbie Ray saluted them before following after his son.

Lilly's parents were dithering and Lilly sighed, "You'd better get to it Miles. They're not gonna go without knowing we're supervised, even from a distance."

Miley chuckled, "To be honest Lils, that's probably a good thing." Miley's mouth was free from any covers and she flashed Lilly a toothy grin, "See you at the foot…I hope."

Lilly grinned as the other girl cast herself forward into the apparent unknown, before digging in her own poles to follow the ski tracks of her friend.

Lilly was almost blind as she flew down the slope and was blasted by the worst of the snow machines. She knew only to try to stay right but, glancing ahead, noticed that Miley hadn't made the turn yet, and could see the efforts the other girl was putting in. The brunette was going too fast and was once more unable to brake. Lilly forced her legs into position so that she might slow down whilst watching the inevitable happen as Miley span out of control, before colliding with a snow drift.

Lilly gritted her teeth and allowed herself a bit more speed as she hastened to the other girl's rescue, her eyes fixed on Miley's wiggling form as she struggled to rise from the mound of snow that had cushioned her wipe-out. Unfortunately staring at Miley had become such a habit for the blonde that she completely missed seeing the ski which had become detached from Miley's boot. With a sudden jerk that sent Lilly flying forward she lost sight of where she was for a long moment until she collided with something very cold and frosty.

Spluttering, Lilly pulled her head out of the snow drift and her scarf slid down from her face. She managed to roll onto her back, unintentionally, whilst sliding down a small slope and laughed as she lay in the snow, whilst flakes swirled all around her in a beautiful chaos.

"Lilly?" Miley was calling her from somewhere above and nearby, although her voice was being taken a little by the fake blizzard.

Small balls of snow were coming loose from the mound to Lilly's left and somebody was slipping towards her.

"Oof!" Lilly gasped as another body rolled down the miniature hill that had separated them and had crashed into her own, where she had been lying quite dazed, but quite happy to catch her breath.

"Ouch!" Miley grunted as her body landed smack against Lilly's, with her right arm thrown over the blonde's torso and her left stuck in the snow beside her. Miley's hair had fallen across Lilly's exposed cheek and as Lilly tried to say something, a dark lock brushed against her lips while the sticky snowflakes which had gathered there began to melt against her mouth, leaving her temporarily speechless.

Miley's head was moving from side to side as the girl tried to get hold of her bearings, since she was left temporarily blind by the snow that crowded her goggles. Her head stayed low and her cold cheek brushed against Lilly's as she lifted it up and out of the way of the drift.

"Lilly, is that you?"

Lilly found herself laughing again and she managed to wiggle an arm free enough to raise a hand and brush away the snow that had clouded Miley's vision. "Here I am."

Miley looked down at Lilly and a brilliant smile had slinked its way across her lips, "Hey." She tilted her head to one side as she regarded Lilly lying beneath her, "Ya know, I was wondering why the snow was laughing."

Lilly smirked, "Yeah well, it obviously found something _very_ funny."

"The fact that you find me amusing bodes well for me."

Lilly's lips parted, but no sound came out when Miley's gloved fingers stroked along Lilly's cheek, across to where her jaw met her neck, to sweep the snow away, "There, that oughta stop the stuff going down inside your jacket." Miley announced matter-of-factly, before rolling off Lilly.

Lilly allowed herself a moment's stillness before heaving her body into a sitting position, which needed a lot of strain from her stomach muscles. "Do you want a hand finding your stuff?" She called across to Miley who was checking that her remaining ski was secure.

"Nah, my other ski is right next to your big feet." Miley retorted and she dug it out from underneath Lilly with a grin that Lilly could just about discern from the swirling snow that spun around them. "Now let me get you up and then you can help me put it back on." Miley stated with a playfully bossy edge to her voice.

"Yes Miss." Lilly was laughing as Miley hauled her to her feet before she noticed two familiar figures skiing towards them, "Well it took you long enough to come to the rescue." She reproached her parents jokingly.

"Sorry darling," Michael Truscott began, "Your mother was worried that she had lost her spare set of gloves further up the course. It turns out they were in her front pocket all along."

Heather shrugged, "Better safe than sorry. Now would one of you dears like them? They're nice and warm and your gloves must be soaking with all that rolling around in the snow."

Miley laughed and Lilly felt her body tingle from its musical sound, "I'm fine thanks Mrs Truscott. But I think we could all do with gettin' out of this snow and having a good ol' hot chocolate."

"You're quite right." Heather agreed, "Come on then Lilly, don't just stand there like a lemon, best foot forward."

Lilly rolled her eyes and gawked after her mother whilst Miley, catching her eye, giggled and put her hand on Lilly's arm to lean in conspiratorially, "She's great, don't worry about it." Miley muttered into Lilly's ear before gliding off after the blonde's parents down the last bit of the slope.

Lilly sighed as she followed Miley's movements with never-tiring eyes, taking her time to gaze on the apparent perfection of the other girl, who had no idea what she was doing to Lilly Truscott.

x-x-x-x-x

The bench sunk down beside Lilly as she fumbled with the laces that would secure ice-skates to her feet. "How's it going blondie?" Miley Stewart asked a little breathlessly as she bent over to attend to her own boots.

"Nugh…" Lilly grumbled as her gloved hands made little work of the shoestrings.

"Here, let me get those for you." Miley said, before finishing with her laces and taking up position crouched down in front of Lilly. "Ya know it would have been much easier if you had just taken your gloves off, like a normal person."

"I suppose so." Lilly shrugged, "But if I had, then you wouldn't be doing this for me."

Miley glanced up and met Lilly's twinkling eyes with a smile of her own, "You're so lazy." She muttered lowly, her eyes clinging to Lilly's face rather than the shoes which she was tying.

"Hey, eyes on the prize Stewart." Lilly reprimanded jovially, "I want you to make sure you're tying the right laces. I don't want them knotted together so that I trip over, although I am sure that you would enjoy that."

"Lilly," Miley acted shocked, "I can't believe you would presume such a thing; that I, Miley Ray Stewart, would actually find amusement in you falling on your butt."

"…Like I have with you this whole ski holiday?" Lilly replied.

"Exactly. I am a much better person than you." Miley grinned, but followed through with Lilly's instruction and finally pulled the last bow into place, "There you are."

"Thanks." Lilly answered and pushed up off the bench to join Miley who had now risen to her feet, "Are you really sure you want to do this? I don't know what the health and safety record is for this rink after all and after our little spill on the slopes earlier, don't you think that fate might be against us today?"

"Californian skater-girl say what?" Miley demanded with a raised eyebrow, "Now come on. Finally I get to show you that I can actually do something and I won't have you backing out on me."

Miley began to tug at Lilly's hand, dragging her wobbly friend along towards the ice-rink, "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Lilly mumbled as she tried to maintain balance on the narrow blades, whilst willing the rising heat in her cheeks to back down at the thought of Miley's hand grasping her own.

"Why are you so weird about ice-skating anyway? I thought you were fearless when it comes to this kind of sport." Miley suddenly stopped and twisted around to face Lilly, her blue eyes burning in the light of the lamps that surrounded the square and kept the court area well lit in the evenings.

"W-Well…" Lilly began and looked sheepishly at their joined hands, which Miley only squeezed tighter in an attempt to draw out the information from her, "I sort of broke my arm during ice-hockey practice a few years ago and never got over it. I haven't been back on the ice since." Lilly smiled apologetically at Miley, whose eyes widened sympathetically.

"Gosh Lils, I'm sorry. We don't have to go skating anyway; we can just sit and talk."

Lilly was a little taken-aback by Miley's sincerity, but the idea of sitting in close company with the brunette, which she knew would severely hamper her sanity since the other girl inflicted a wild longing in her, was not a good plan. "I think I should do this. And I want to anyway." Lilly admitted and Miley's famous smile shone out at her once more.

"That's cool. Don't you worry Lilly; old Miley will get you back on your ice legs."

Lilly laughed, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Miley nodded and helped Lilly to the entrance of the rink where they stepped onto the ice together. Lilly clung to the sides for a little while, dragging herself further into the iced-over area with the help of the wall beside her. Miley, on the other hand, was quick to put her right foot forward and was soon gliding across the ice a little way away. Lilly paused in her uncharacteristic shuffling as she watched the other girl take the frozen surface in her stride. She was suddenly seeing elegance in Miley that she had never been privy to before, or even thought existed, and she held her breath as she watched Miley's hair fly out behind her, as her feet took long turns sweeping over the ice; she was quite exquisite.

"Since when did you get so graceful?" Lilly chided the brunette playfully from the sidelines and instigated a bright laugh from Miley. The brunette twirled with her hands held above her head before deciding it was time to succumb to the blonde's will and skated over to Lilly.

"I dunno." Miley shrugged as she came to a halt against the wall that Lilly hadn't yet left, "Hang on… are you calling me a clutz or something?"

"Well, if the ski-boot fits." Lilly grinned. Miley nudged Lilly in the arm light-heartedly, and the latter decided to explain herself, "It's just that in things like volleyball, track, gym, soccer and skiing, you're a little bit, well, unstable." Miley laughed again and Lilly took this as an allowance to continue, "What I'm trying to say is, I've never really noticed this side of you, and that's probably come from not knowing you well enough."

"Probably." Miley drawled and traced the top of the wall beside them with a lazy finger.

"So, to be honest, in learning that you're not a total disaster in all matters of the sporting field, I feel honoured because it means that, now, we really must be friends."

"And that's what you've concluded?" Miley asked with a coy smile as her attention was drawn away from the wall and back to Lilly.

"Yes."

"Cool. Then, as friends, I must do my civil duty in dragging you away from the wall."

Lilly swallowed, her throat dry, as she looked over the expanse of slippery surface that existed beyond the safety that was talking to Miley next to something that she could lean against. "Are you sure that's really necessary?"

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." Miley winked and extended a hand to Lilly, leaving it hovering between them until the blonde took it.

"Be gentle with me."

A light pinkness flocked to Miley's cheeks but a wide grin stretched across them, chasing the sudden heat away, and she backed onto the ice with Lilly carefully following in her wake.

"Right, left, right, left…" Miley muttered under her breath, keeping her eyes on either of Lilly's feet or on the wobbling body of the other girl, "You're doing fine."

"Mmhmm." Lilly squeaked as she focused on putting each foot down without falling.

"You're a natural anyway, I bet." Miley breathed from in front of her, "We just need to get your groove back."

Lilly bit down on her bottom lip as a smile threatened to unseat her attention on the ice, "Stop distracting me." She whispered loudly to the other girl, for fear that talking would be followed by falling.

Miley moved to one side of Lilly, yet did not relinquish her hold on her hand, "You need to loosen up a little. You kinda look like a robot, and that's not very appealing."

Lilly laughed, but instantly regretted her loss of composure as she stumbled forward, her body tilted toward the ice. Miley's grip was strong, however, and she quickly heaved Lilly into an upright position as they stopped still in an instant. "Easy there girl," Miley soothed, "Gosh, I didn't think I was _that_ funny that you were going to take to the floor... or maybe I am."

Lilly scowled humorously at Miley who only smiled back attractively and Lilly felt all her previous anxiety from almost colliding with the ground dissolve in a playful mess of hot bubbles that surged upwards in her chest. "You make it very difficult for anyone to be annoyed with you." Lilly admitted pleasantly.

"It's all a part of my charm."

"Then you are very charming."

"Like Prince Charming."

"Do you think that was really his name?"

"I've no idea."

Lilly blinked and in doing so quickly reminded herself of their reality; two girls stood in the middle of a skate rink, apparently flirting with one another through mindless babble which they had got lost in, and their faces only a couple of inches apart. Lilly was scanning Miley's expression with a hunger as she sought out any sign indicating that perhaps Miley wanted her too. The brunette, meanwhile, was looking pouty in her confusion with flushed cheeks. Lilly's intensity suddenly seemed too much for Miley as the other girl looked away, turning her attention to the surrounding skaters as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

Lilly opened her mouth as she tried to think of something to say until Miley interrupted her attempt to speak, "Come on Truscott, best foot forward now. I'm gonna have you skating solo by the end of the night if my name isn't Miley Stewart."

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly's body felt stiff and her bruised side was tender from various tumbles that she had taken on the ice that evening. Yet the discomfort from her body was nothing to match the confusion in her mind that turned over and around in the chasing of thoughts as she readied herself for bed.

Lilly groaned aloud as she slipped into the warm covers and pulled the blankets around her tightly, tucking herself in so that she could be cocooned in comfort for the night. She squeezed her eyes shut as Miley's laughing expression lingered before her eyes, condemning her to a night of restlessness and dreams plagued with that beautiful brunette, who she was quickly becoming intoxicated with. The morning, nine o'clock, all seemed so very many hours away and Lilly thought that time truly was a cruel master in its slowing just while she awaited seeing Miley Stewart. Lilly knew that when she was with the other girl, time would speed by and they would shortly be saying 'Goodbye' again; all too soon.

Tossing over onto her side Lilly winced since her bruise reminded her to be gentle with her body. She had spread the arnica over herself in the bathroom a few minutes before, and as she had done so her thoughts had been wild with the idea of Miley's hands, those artistic fingers, traversing her skin for her. Lilly swallowed and opened her eyes to stare at the digital clock next to her bed. The time read eleven-thirty and she was desperate for sleep, but her longing to devour even more of this other girl was keeping her frustratingly awake. It was in the pout of Miley's lips and that certain twinkle in her eyes, combined with the pink flush that had dwelled on her cheeks that evening, which haunted Lilly so. Miley had held her hand almost the entire time they had spent together on the ice, relinquishing it occasionally to leave Lilly to her own devices, whilst on any wobble or uncertainty, they would be linked again. Lilly's fingers twisted into her bed-sheets, keen to relive the sensation of Miley's hand curled against her own…

Lilly sighed in irritation, it wasn't like her to be so worked up over another person, and this feeling was very disagreeable since she was so tired. Yet, as much as she hated being kept awake, she couldn't help but smile at the luck she had been granted with being allowed to stay in the company of Miley Stewart. The other girl was the reason for the unexplainable natural happiness that burned inside her and grew with every minute they shared. She felt that times spent without the winning brunette were filled with a mild despair, and Lilly was constantly on the lookout for her whenever they weren't together. Lilly shook her head – she had it bad.

Miley Stewart was the one girl that had that hold on Lilly. She was the one girl who had ever made her catch her breath whenever she walked into a room, or made Lilly melt when she laughed.

And Miley Stewart was the only person who left that smile on Lilly's face as she fell asleep.

-

_**In a town that's cold and grey**_

_**We will have a sunny day**_

_**Don't you know that I belong arm in arm with you, baby?**_

-

**Regina Spektor**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And so this is Christmas... It's taken me just under a year but I always knew I would be able to complete this story. I managed to find moments of time to write it in the randomest pockets of the year, including summer! But I wanted to keep the chapters relevant to their dates. I wish all of my readers a very Merry Christmas. I'll save the New Year part until later ;) The final chapter should be up tomorrow - depends how busy my day is.  
_

_By the way, this story, including the prior chapters, is officially an unofficial tribute to my fan dcjp who has made the last couple of my writing months extra special... Happy Christmas penpal.  
_

x

**Chapter 5**

_24__th__ December_

Lilly could see the tears lining Miley's clear blue eyes and knew that she could not stand to be witness to the other girl's not-so-secret misery any longer. She watched Miley for only a couple of seconds longer, noting the great droplets threaten to spill from her eyes, from where they clung like raindrops on a window pane, to the glassy surface of her oceanic irises.

"I don't think I can go any further." Lilly sighed as she glanced down the slope before them, filled with cruel bumps called moguls that were formed on the mountains to give skiers more of a challenge.

Miley looked up and Lilly could almost count every tear that now held on precariously to her long eyelashes, behind her tinted ski goggles. "You don't want to go on?" Miley whispered, before nervously turning her head to see the rest of the group psyching themselves up to follow the younger boys who were already shrieking down the course.

"No way." Lilly shook her head and smiled encouragingly to Miley, "Do you wanna head back?"

"Only if you're sure." Miley replied, but she didn't look very uncertain about what she wanted to do.

"I'm positive." Lilly called over to their instructor, "Jean-Michelle? Miley and I are going to go back now. I don't want to do the next part of the slope."

Jean-Michelle slid over to join them, "Are you sure Lilly? It iz really okay if you take it slow."

"I'm good thanks; I've had my share of skiing for one day." Lilly answered jovially, "This course has been fun but I'm ready to pack it in and head back with Miley here."

Miley smiled appreciatively and Jean-Michelle shrugged, "If you say so. Ze best way to get back iz to go left down zat slope and zen join ze big ski lift up to ze top. You zen have to go against the flow of everyone else across the flat and zen climb one of ze hills, which will be a leettle difficult but I'm sure you will manage."

"Thank you." Lilly muttered and beamed at Miley, "Come on then Stewart, I've just got us out of possibly breaking our necks."

Miley managed a very small smile and, once their instructor had moved off, sniffed, "You have no idea how much this means to me Lilly." Miley confided in the other girl.

"Hmm?" Lilly was already setting off in the direction Jean- Michelle had shown them, but waiting for Miley to keep up.

"You sacrificed the last leg of the slopes to keep me, the biggest wimp in the history of the world, happy."

"Miley…"

"No, no, don't you go _Miley_-ing me," Miley disagreed gently, "I'm the one who can't finish the run because I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward." Lilly had stopped to turn and face Miley properly, "This ski-run has been so difficult, starting with that damn hill, practically vertical, that you wiped-out on so many times, but you kept going… Then we had that hidden jump no one warned you about and you went flying… Then there was that kid who took you down, followed by the patch of snow machines which were exhausting to get through. Considering that you're not great at this whole skiing thing, you sure have done better than anyone else today. All those other people gave up even before they saw the slope and went for coffees instead, but you Miley, you stuck with this and it's okay to give up here. I don't want to do this! I've had enough falls today and enough bruises to last me a year so please, don't argue with me and let's get back before we get any older. I'll even treat you to a hot drink, if you like."

A proper smile finally flooded Miley's features and she grinned shyly back at Lilly, "Thank you."

Lilly nodded, "You're welcome. Now, follow me and _try_ not to get yourself into too much trouble." Lilly teased.

Miley willingly complied and carefully followed the blonde. Lilly was filled with a growing sense of pride in her newly developed skiing skills, but couldn't shake the mild nerves which trilled within her at the thought of Miley watching her pave their way. The idea of the deep blue eyes skating over her form from behind was enough to make Lilly's cheeks burn hot, and she was grateful that Miley would never be bold enough to take the lead and notice this.

The ski-lift itself was set over a long distance, rising higher and higher into the mountains to cover almost the entire spread of the course which the girls had completed that day. The benches were wide enough to fit three people, rather than the smaller couple seats, and there was already a lot of chatter amongst the crowd assembled at the bottom of the lift.

"Do you think we'll have to share our lift with other people to minimise the queue size?" Miley asked and Lilly quirked an eyebrow behind her ski goggles.

"Who are you, some kind of crowd-control geek?"

Miley laughed, "I dunno. Just sometimes I get concerned about rules and regulations."

"What a dork!" Lilly laughed brightly and Miley smacked her playfully in the arm, yet Lilly could read the glint in her eyes. Miley was secretly glad of the blonde's mild mocking, since it lifted the weight of her ski anxiety from her.

The pair readied themselves for their lift journey, settling their ski goggles on top of their hats and giggling at each other occasionally, for no apparent reason. Lilly's insides were once again gurgling with her brewing feelings and it took a lot of her self restraint to prevent herself from finding the smallest reasons to touch Miley.

"We're up next." Miley suddenly announced and Lilly forced herself to concentrate on boarding their lift seat, which fortunately went without a hitch and soon the bench gently swung them higher into the French mountains.

"It's so nice to be sitting down." Miley declared from very close beside Lilly and she happily linked her arm through the blonde's.

Lilly gulped and cast her eyes quickly over the expanse of space on the other side of Miley. Lilly had chosen to hug the armrest of their seat to give the girls as much room as possible to relax, yet Miley stuck to her side and was now keeping them tied together through some motive unknown to Lilly.

The blonde quickly shook off her worried feelings and enjoyed the comfortable sensation of Miley Stewart's warm body aligned with her own. At least their journey through the mountains promised to be cosy, and Lilly knew that she couldn't grow cold with the object of her desires nearly satisfying the heated yearning that ran through her whole being.

"Yeah, it is good to be resting our legs." Lilly finally agreed from beside her friend and squeezed Miley's arm contentedly.

"The view is so gorgeous."

Lilly looked down and watched the pine trees flow beneath them as their lift rose higher. She could make out the black dots of figures choosing to ski more dangerously off-piste, making the trees their natural slalom course, as they raced their way precariously down the mountainside. Lilly then glanced over to her right and felt wonderment trickle steadily through her as she stole coveted glances at Miley's shining eyes, since the brunette was caught up in the snowy beauty that surrounded them.

"The view's great." Lilly murmured and grinned secretly as she feigned interest in the slopes further away.

"It kinda makes that awful blue-run worth while, being up here with you, when I know that the worst of the day is over and there are only good things to look forward to." Miley admitted.

Lilly chuckled, "Well I'm glad that I can share this happy feeling with you then. At the moment there's nowhere else I'd really rather be."

Miley smiled brightly, "That's so sweet of you to say Lilly."

"Hey, you said it first." Lilly replied and shared Miley's smile.

Miley merely shook her head and laughed lightly, before her dancing eyes connected with Lilly's and then she placed her head, covered in those turbulent curls, directly onto Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly's smile grew suddenly until she didn't think it would ever end and she had to fight the will to scream a cry of victory. The triumph itself remained inside her, giving its signs only through the pink glow in her cheeks, that extra twinkle in her eye and the rapid pulsing of her heart, which she was certain that Miley could hear, yet the other girl never showed any notice.

The pair sat for a while, swinging loftily above the frozen ground, with the thrill of the cold air on their cheeks and the distant sound of other voices around them. Miley eventually eased herself from Lilly's shoulder and turned to give Lilly her full attention once again, "What are you doing this evening?"

Lilly pouted as she concentrated on the plans her parents had made, "Well my parents were just gonna have Christmas Eve with us in their room, chatting and family stuff… But, Matt is keener on hitting the bar with Sarah, which does sound like the better plan."

"That's where I'll be," Miley chirped, "with my dad and brother of course, I'm not some lone alcoholic."

Lilly laughed, "Of course not Miley."

"Is that sarcasm I detect there in your voice?" Lilly shrugged and Miley bumped her gently, "You know Lilly, you'd be welcome to join us."

Lilly tried to suppress her smile, yet was coming to terms with the fact that she would never be able to around this particular girl and, with the hint of a smirk, replied, "I'd love to."

"Great." Miley sighed and resumed her comfortable position with her head once more on Lilly's shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x

Shelves upon shelves full of beautiful crafts, miniature statues and novelty items filled up the room and Lilly looked wildly around, searching for inspiration. She didn't have much time left to buy the present she was hoping to find; the perfect gift for a nearly perfect person, who was beginning to consume every second thought she had that holiday.

Somehow the wooden toys; the soldiers, the ballerinas, the trains, the figures on skis, just weren't mature enough, and yet the paintings, wine bottle holders and silverware were too sophisticated. There didn't seem to be a happy medium and Lilly paced her way steadily through the aisles between gift stands, growing steadily more desperate. It was just as she was turning towards the exit that something on the back wall caught her eye. The idea was simple, but a classic. It was completely Christmas related as well as having those hidden romantic notions that Lilly wanted to spell out for Miley Stewart, but in such a way that the other girl would never be able to determine her true intentions. Without a second thought, Lilly Truscott took the object in her hand and marched up to the till with pride.

x-x-x-x-x

The music was pounding from two large speakers attached to a wall, just beside a small stage that jutted out into the lounge area of the bar. Varying groups of people added to the heaving atmosphere, where adults sipped in a leisurely fashion from tall drinks and children continued to forge their ever growing friendships as they darted between the gaps in the crowd. One man had his place on the stage and Lilly could just discern the words "…I wish it could be Christmas everyday…" before her mind swallowed all drifting thought processes when her eyes landed on the other girl.

Miley was standing comfortably among her small family group. Her father was drinking some beer, with Jackson mimicking his choice, and Miley had a glass of wine. Lilly stopped to watch her for a few precious moments that she knew she could get away with before Miley would see her. Miley was laughing at a joke that her brother had made, and the effect was that her eyes sparkled brighter and dazzled Lilly from across the crowded room. Her pouting lips curled up at the corners to reveal her warm smile and, as she shook her head in denial from the statement her brother had made about her, soft brown curls tumbled gracefully about her shoulders since her hair had been let loose to do as it pleased that night.

The brunette seemed somewhat distracted, however, and her eyes flickered over her shoulder, or in the general direction of the bar, and Miley Stewart never seemed satisfied in what she found as she glanced about. Finally she relaxed as her eyes rested on Lilly, "Hey." Miley mouthed across the space between them and Lilly raised her hand, her fingers twitched, and she waved a small greeting back. Miley was soon beckoning her over and Lilly willed her legs to bear her safely to the brunette, for she didn't quite trust them when Miley was around.

"I'm glad you could make it." Miley murmured affectionately and she wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders, drawing her towards her briefly.

Lilly allowed herself a moment snuggled against Miley's torso before pulling away to stand beside her, "I wouldn't miss a Christmas Eve of socialising in the bar over sitting in my parents room and making conversation whilst Matt and Sarah lived it up down here." Lilly gestured over to the bar to where her brother and future sister-in-law were paired up and talking closely.

"Well I'm honoured to have your company."

Lilly blinked, and took the glass of wine which Miley held out for her, "Gosh, you're always thinking aren't you?" Lilly said gratefully and sipped her drink whilst Miley just smiled at her, "So… What exactly is going on tonight?"

"It's an open-mic night." Miley explained and turned Lilly toward the stage, "That guy's just been up and now it's the next person's turn."

"Oh right." Lilly nodded and watched as a small group of teens set themselves up with their microphones, adjusting the stands to their heights and grinning nervously at each other.

"So far so good, apart from one guy who tried to play the comb and paper along to 'Auld Lang Syne'…"

"Was it Jackson?"

Miley laughed and received a dirty look from her brother who had overheard, "Nah. The standard of the music was much better." Jackson frowned and turned back to his father to continue their conversation.

Lilly nodded and turned her attention briefly to the young group on stage, who were quickly surpassing her low expectations in their skills. "They're pretty good, and I _love_ this Christmas track." Lilly squeaked as the teenagers hit the chorus.

Miley laughed appreciatively, "So far so good then? It seems we picked the right place to be on Christmas Eve."

"Yup." Lilly agreed and turned back to Miley, "Are you going to be getting on there tonight?" She asked casually.

Miley's eyes twinkled, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Huh?" Lilly's mouth fell open slightly and she blinked whilst Miley took another leisurely sip from her drink, "Are you?" Lilly questioned more slowly.

Miley laughed, "Lilly, like I said you're gonna have to be patient and stick with the programme."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Who said anything about singing? I'll have you know that the talent with the comb and paper runs deep through the veins of my family."

"You're so weird!"

"You love it."

Lilly blushed at Miley's remark, since the second word buzzed through her thoughts, causing her blood to heat and her stomach to swoop mercilessly. Lilly swallowed and took another hurried gulp of wine, "When are you up then?"

"Lilly, honey, don't hurry genius, you're just gonna stress me out and then I'll forget all the chords."

Lilly rolled her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to get any further with Miley on this topic. The brunette was truly just as stubborn as she was but it was amusing to provoke her.

"Right," Miley took the final sip of her drink before setting her empty glass down, "I'm going for a bathroom break but I'll be right back."

Winking at Lilly, Miley stepped away from the bar and after a moment she was lost in the crowds, heading in the general direction of the toilets. Lilly sighed and tried to relax against the tall table where Miley's nuclear family was gathered. Robbie Ray grinned at her in a friendly manner whilst Jackson bobbed his head along in time to the music. Lilly felt shamefully shy to be among Miley's relatives, without the other girl near, but as much as she tried, the conversation just wasn't going to flow. Her tongue felt almost too big for her mouth as she pined away the moments without Miley near her, whilst growing every more uneasy over the fact that she couldn't help allowing this other girl to take over all of her emotions, albeit unknowingly.

"So, how's Miley _really_ getting on with the whole skiing thing?" Jackson asked, and Lilly almost laughed to notice the cruel, elder brother, attempt to find some dirt on his unfortunate sister.

"Miley's really getting great." Lilly replied, boldly and flashed a confident smile at Jackson, hoping to send across the message that she was not to be questioned.

Jackson watched her through squinted eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Well, that's just your opinion then." Lilly argued back nonchalantly.

"It's nice to see that Miles has a friend that's willing to stick up for her." The southern tones of Robbie Ray had made themselves heard and Lilly smiled timidly back at him, "It was so lucky of her to have found you up here in these mountains… Almost like fate or something, as it's such a coincidence that you two go to the same school and all."

Lilly chuckled, "Strangely enough that's what my mum said when I told her the first morning we were here and I saw Miley."

Robbie Ray shrugged, "Maybe the lady's right. But, who knows? All I know is that I'm damned happy that you two found one another. Miley could really use a good friend; she's always so busy doing her homework and helping out round the house that she never finds time for herself."

"She's a loner."

"_Jackson_..." Robbie Ray growled warningly.

Lilly laughed, "Well, if it's any consolation I'm a bit of a loner too. My only friend really at the school is Oliver, and this other girl called Sarah, but I hang out a lot by myself surf-boarding and doing my own thing. I'm already looking forward to spending more time with Miley and finally getting her some form of a social life."

"I knew that girl was really a gonner when she started trying to hang out with me." Jackson confessed.

"That was when I was worried most of all – for her sanity and her health." Robbie Ray agreed.

"Hey!"

Lilly smiled and shook her head as father and son engaged in some friendly squabbling, since Christmas would never be the same without some family banter. Her eyes were drawn back to the stage where the teen-band members were finishing their set to the raucous cheers of the younger generation that had come to watch. Adults applauded politely and finally the space was free for the next act to perform.

It was just as Lilly was taking a sip from the glass of pale white wine that she held clenched in her hand, that the microphone squealed and the nearby crowd groaned, moving to cover their ears.

"I'm sorry about that."

Lilly almost dropped her glass. She glanced up at once and her eyes fell upon her new-found friend, adjusting the microphone stand for herself. Miley grinned at the crowd and cleared her throat, "So, does everyone know _All I Want For Christmas…_?"

A cheer quickly rose up and the small audience assembled itself, with everyone in the vicinity turning their attention to Miley, who didn't seem to be phased by it at all. Lilly watched in wonder at the glow in Miley's eyes and at the natural way she stood in the centre of the small platform. The number of people in the room barely massed to sixty, yet Miley was acting as if she were about to perform to six-thousand.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, _

_There is just one thing I need…_

Lilly's breath became stuck in her throat, somewhere, as she was exhaling. The voice, it was so familiar.

…_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree…_

Miley was smiling and she had every person in the room hushed into silence as they watched her, captivated on the lyrics she repeated from the old song and spun out for them now. The words meant something new to Lilly, even though she must have heard this song a hundred times before.

…_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know…_

Lilly blinked, she could have sworn that Miley's eyes focused on her during that line. Blood flooded to her cheeks at the thought and she glanced down, mortified that she could make such an assumption.

…_Make my wish come true._

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

Miley kept singing and the crowd began to sway with her, the people in the room picking up on the energy she exuded as the music sped up. Miley was almost dancing with them as she continued and Lilly smiled as the mass moved around her. Yet there was something about Miley's voice that was niggling at a space in the back of her mind. It had started off small, at the beginning of the song, but now it was growing until it was all Lilly could think about.

…_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere.  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air.  
And everyone is singing,  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing…_

Miley now reached the final chorus and sang out the rest of the song. Lilly watched her, and saw how her eyes flickered back onto hers, as if daring Lilly to realise something. It was just as Miley finished and thanked her audience that Lilly's brain clicked.

"_I mean, you can't go wrong with a bit of Hannah Montana really can you?"_

"_Do you like her?" Miley asked, and Lilly suddenly noticed that her face had assumed the same poker-face expression that she had adopted earlier, whilst touching Lilly's bruise._

This is a test… what do I say?_ "Yes." Lilly replied bravely, "I mean I know she's mostly for kids, and it's kind of lame for a seventeen year old to like her music… But I just like the message her lyrics put across and they give people hope. Her songs could mean anything you want them to, and they always have the ability to cheer me up." Lilly glanced downwards in apparent shame but Miley only smiled warmly._

"_I like Hannah's music too."_

"No way…" Lilly whispered.

Miley was making her way slowly through the groups of people stood around her, either congratulating her or throwing smiles in her direction.

"Are you okay?" Robbie Ray's voice broke into Lilly's thoughts as she stood and watched her friend laughing with some young girls.

"What?" Lilly turned her attention to him.

"Your face is pale." Robbie Ray was looking at her closely.

"Erm, yeah, must be the wine and the skiing or something." Lilly stammered out.

Jackson smirked at her, "And nothing to do with Miley's performance?"

Lilly shook her head, swallowing as her throat went dry.

"Hey, sorry about all of that." Miley had emerged now and was taking a gulp of water from a glass her father had handed her, "Are you alright Lilly?" Miley asked as soon as her eyes landed properly on the other girl.

"I'm fine." Lilly replied tersely.

"You look sorta…"

"…Pale?" Lilly interjected, "That's what I heard. Apparently I'm not well." Lilly managed a small smile.

Miley smiled back, "What did you think of the performance?"

Lilly glanced at the company around her; all three Stewarts had their attention focused entirely on her, "Erm… It was enlightening. That's for sure."

"Interesting choice of words." Jackson said and Robbie Ray nudged him.

"Come on son, I think there's a hockey match on that we don't wanna miss." Robbie Ray grabbed Jackson by the scruff of his neck and directed him away.

Lilly was suddenly feeling very nervous and found herself unable to look at Miley. She chewed down on her bottom lip and turned her gaze to the floor. Miley remained silent beside her, only moving to sip from her water occasionally, and long minutes played out around them until Lilly looked up again.

"Miley? I think we need to talk about something…" Lilly found her voice was shaking and Miley looked alarmed for a moment.

"You're probably right." Miley replied once she had composed herself.

"Miley, what happened on stage, well, I just don't know what to say…"

Miley was shaking her head, "Not here Lilly." Miley muttered and Lilly's eyes widened. Then Miley was reaching for a bar napkin and a pen, "This is my room number." Miley was scribbling down on the paper and folding it in half, "Come here in thirty minutes and we'll talk about this."

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly stood at the entrance to the elevator, watching as the digital box above the doors read out the floor numbers. She was wasting time letting the elderly couple take her lift, but she needed the space to think about what she now knew. Lilly was buzzing with a renewed energy. She had been drained of activity and sunk into lethargy after skiing, yet now her whole body was alive and her senses were tingling.

Turning away from the lift, Lilly stepped down the small hallway until she reached the back stairs. Here she began to climb and counted the steps as she did so, until her feet were moving too fast and the numbers became a blur and then fell apart.

Stopping on one landing, Lilly checked Miley's note again and confirmed it with the floor. This was her stop. She pushed open the fire-door and walked along the carpeted hallway, which was quiet since everyone was elsewhere, and it was late. _Almost Christmas Day_, Lilly thought to herself.

She tripped quickly down the hall and rounded a corner until she was two doors away from Miley's. _What am I doing?_ Lilly asked herself and her heart beat all the more frantically for the question; she truly had no idea. But, there it was, Miley's room.

Lilly stood still to catch her breath. She counted to ten, and then to twenty, before cursing herself for her compulsions and halted. One more deep breath and then her hand was raised, poised to knock.

She tapped on the door five times until she heard soft footsteps on the other side and Miley was pulling the door open from within. "Hello Lilly." Miley's gravely voice called out to her and Lilly looked up from where her gaze had fallen nervously on her feet.

Miley looked exactly the same as she had before, nothing had changed; except every feeling within Lilly burnt and her emotions were raw.

"Hey."

Miley chewed down on her lower lip and for once she looked nervous. "Do you want to come in?" Miley's cheeks pinked and Lilly swallowed.

"Okay."

Miley moved back a little and Lilly stepped forward enough just to cross the threshold before they both stopped and Miley's door closed behind them.

"Are you alright?" Miley asked softly.

"I-I think so." Lilly stumbled and Miley raised a hand to brush some of her wild hair away from her face.

"What's up?"

Lilly took a deep breath, "I think we should just cut to the chase about this tonight."

Miley nodded, "I agree."

"Miley, you sang _All I Want for Christmas…_out there on the karaoke stage tonight."

"Yeah."

Lilly dug her nails into her palms; this was going to be difficult. "Did you sing that song for me?" She asked and then cringed internally, she was being too forward and yet she couldn't help herself.

Miley nodded slowly, "I did."

"Because you wanted me to realise something." Lilly blabbered.

Miley merely bowed her head in acknowledgement, but kept her gaze level with Lilly's.

"Miley…" Lilly said slowly, "You're Hannah Montana."

Miley's eyes widened and she looked confused. Her eyes flickered above her quickly and then her lips parted and she met Lilly's eyes again, "Yes. I am Hannah Montana."

"I knew it." Lilly sighed and the burden she bore felt lighter, though it was only a minute difference in the total weight of it all. There was so much more she wanted to say – but she didn't dare voice the call of her hidden heart.

Miley shifted uneasily, and then she cleared her throat and her stance became strong again, "Lilly, there's something else you need to know about Hannah."

"What?" Lilly breathed.

Miley glanced down at the floor before tilting her head upwards once more to face Lilly with sparkling eyes, "Hannah Montana is gay."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I guess that's just going to mess with my girl-crush on her even more."

Miley's lips broke into a small, but nervous smile, "You have a crush on Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah." Lilly blushed, "It used to be quite bad too."

"_Used_ to be?"

Lilly gulped because Miley had taken a step even closer. "I kinda like someone else now." Her hands were shaking.

"Lucky person."

"Lucky _girl_." Lilly stressed and daringly reached across to stroke Miley's wrist, before tentatively curling her fingers down into the palm of Miley's hand.

"Lilly…" Miley's voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Yeah?" Lilly's voice had dropped also, mirroring Miley's in its quiet sound.

Miley inched ever nearer, "Look up."

Lilly's eyes flashed over Miley's questioningly for a moment before she followed the other girl's gaze. There, in the small hallway just inside Miley's hotel room door, and hanging from the ceiling was something green with little white beads of fruit…

"Mistletoe." Lilly sighed, and her eyes found Miley's once more, "But… why…?"

Miley smiled; her oceanic eyes were alive with a tumult of warmth that burned and quivered in her rising emotions which matched the nerves thrilling Lilly's being, "Because at Christmas you have to be daring, and tell the truth." Lilly still looked confused and Miley laughed softly, the very sound of it causing an eruption of goose-bumps all over the blonde's skin, "Lilly, Lilly…"

Lilly's mouth curved into a smile of its own as Miley's face edged ever nearer, and soon the other girl was becoming a smudging blur before her eyes, so she closed them. The next sensation Lilly knew was Miley's lips, brushing against hers before she coaxed herself out of her stunned state and started kissing Miley back. It was heaven standing like that in the warmth of Miley Stewart's presence, with the other girl's hands on the tops of Lilly's arms, perhaps to keep her from running away; because maybe Miley feared that she would. Lilly would never be able to run from this though. This was…

"Happy Christmas Lilly."

Miley's breath tickled Lilly's skin as she paused, leaving only a small space between their lips. Lilly felt giddy and almost forgot that she possessed the ability to speak, but she soon found it again, "Happy Christmas Miley." Lilly pressed their mouths together once more, somewhat clumsily and Miley giggled underneath Lilly's onslaught of kisses. "What?" Lilly asked as she pulled away and met Miley's laughing eyes.

"Nothing…" Miley's cheeks were tinged with pink excitement, "You just have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you."

"Well I never thought you'd have wanted to kiss me!" Lilly squeaked.

Miley shook her head, "Lilly, I've always thought you were cute at school but I've been too busy to be able to get to know anyone." Miley raised a hand to stroke Lilly's cheek, "At breakfast, that first morning here, that was when I knew I wanted you."

Lilly grinned, "You wanted me then?" Miley nodded and Lilly's smile widened further than she ever thought possible, "When I almost knocked you over in my hurry to get to the croissant mountain?"

"Yup."

"When my hair was messy, after I had only just woken up, and I was dressed in my weird comfortable clothes…"

"…What can I say? I'm a sucker for the dorky girls."

"Then I guess you can consider me your dork." Lilly's eyes widened, "Well, not that I'm yours, or you are mine. We're just two separate people who happen to like kissing each other, and you know, it's…"

"Lilly?"

"Yes Miley?"

"Just kiss me again."

It was just there, as Lilly Truscott stood in the humble setting of a hotel doorway, wrapped up in the arms of the girl she was growing to adore, that she felt something stir within her, far greater than the tug of light fancy for the Miley Stewart. This emotion was stronger; it felt like Christmas, but the kind of Christmas that would come every day, and would exist in the smallest of deeds that the two girls would undertake together.

_**Each time your lips touch mine  
They taste like sparkling wine  
I feel so warm and loved  
Just 'cause I love you so**_

**Gabriella Cilmi**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello :) Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, our internet was down which is just typical when I have a deadline to make! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of my winter/Christmas snow-filled story. Thank you for all of the support and I truly hope you all had very Merry Christmases and are looking forward to the New Year._

x

**Chapter 6**

_Christmas…_

Her nose wrinkled since something cold passed over it again, and her mouth twitched with discomfort as she was dragged slowly out of her deep sleep. The rest of her body was warm, comfortably so, yet the warmth was not coming from the duvet on top of her, or from the depth of the mattress. She was warm because of another source that was beneath the covers with her.

Lilly opened her eyes and glanced around at the room which was similar, but certainly wasn't hers. She wasn't in her bed. This was a different space within the hotel and in that moment of realisation her eyes jerked open properly. Then she became aware of her face, and how the movements were stiffer because her muscles were chilled; someone had accidentally left a window open and the room was freezing.

Then Lilly turned her head to the side and the five seconds of confusion broke apart, allowing the reality of the previous night to come flooding back to her in the same way the extra warmth spread through the bed towards her.

_Oh my god…_ Lilly mouthed to herself, and she had to bite down on her lip to suppress a laugh, although the smile still shone through. It was too good to be true, and yet it had actually happened and she could remember every moment and every soft touch.

Miley's eyelashes fluttered and Lilly held her breath at once, not wanting to ruin the other girl's sleep. She didn't awaken, however, and Lilly released a sigh of relief, which brushed over Miley's sleeping expression and brought a ghost of a smile to her lips. She was beautiful, even in sleep. The state made her look more vulnerable and entirely serene. Lilly wanted to gather Miley up into her arms and hold her tightly, but she couldn't. She daren't wake the other girl, in case the spell would break and the path they wove together the night before would be undone.

It was difficult though, to be still and not to rouse the other girl by pressing her mouth, already hungry for further kisses, against Miley's pouted lips. Lilly had learned the shape and feeling of Miley's mouth in the space of that one evening. She knew how Miley liked to be kissed and she wet her lips in memory of the touch. Her heart was swelling up within her once more, it was impossible that she felt this way, so completely _attached _to this other girl when it was so early in their relationship. They weren't even declared a couple and yet, somehow, Lilly knew they were. Because she knew Miley – she had learnt her through the long hours they had spent together tracing the sides of the mountains.

Ever so carefully, Lilly reached across with a tentative hand to twine her fingers in some of Miley's loose curls, which were splayed across the pillows. She twisted the fine, dark hair gently and smiled whilst her eyes roamed over the sleeping girl's face. It was only shortly after dawn and Lilly had gained little sleep from the night, she had been too excited to succumb to such a trivial need when the want inside her being had become almost too much to resist.

Miley shifted within the bed until she was lying on her side and her lips parted further. Her mouth moved, forming words and her brow creased in the middle with something that looked like confusion, until it softened and she was still. "Mornin'." Miley mumbled and Lilly felt her throat tighten. After a few seconds, Miley lazily opened an eye and peered at Lilly. On seeing her new friend tucked up tightly beneath the covers, Miley's expression spread into a slow yet bright smile for such an early hour. "You're still here."

Lilly's lips curled into a smile then, "Yeah. I didn't want you to be lonely on Christmas morning, so I thought I'd stay and wake up with you."

Miley's smile became a tingle-inspiring grin, "I'm glad you did. I thought you'd have suddenly realised what you'd let yourself in for and snuck out."

"What?"

Miley shrugged, "I dunno. I just can't believe my luck; that I get to wake up next to you on Christmas day."

Lilly blushed, "I couldn't stay away." Her tone turned serious and she found her heart struggling to hold back in its beats, "Something's happening inside of me, and I really can't stay away from you."

She felt hot then, almost uncomfortably so, and yet her heart willed her on, it had made her say the words and Miley was still silent, her eyes flickering over Lilly's. Until Miley leaned forward and kissed her, so softly and slowly and passionately on her lips that Lilly thought she would melt right there.

Miley broke away carefully and somewhere under the covers her hand managed to find Lilly's and link their fingers together, "Then don't stay away from me. Just be with me and make my Christmas day perfect." Lilly smiled shyly and Miley crinkled her nose, "Your face is cold." She giggled then, "Jees, it's freezing in here." Miley pushed herself up on her pillows and shivered when the duvet slipped from her neck and shoulders.

"I think you left the window open last night."

Miley's smile turned mischievous, "That was the intention. I kinda fancied some snuggling." She pouted hopelessly at Lilly, who was already lost on the expression.

"Well, there was plenty of that."

"Hmm…" Miley sighed and eased herself back down and nearer to Lilly. "You are very huggable." She then slid one arm casually across Lilly's midsection and burrowed her head into Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly laughed, "And you're too cute to deny. Is this going to be a problem, for future reference?"

Miley shook her head from side to side and her cold nose tickled Lilly's skin, "Nope. As long as I get my way we'll be just fine." She then pressed a kiss against Lilly's throat and the blonde gave up and stroked Miley's hair.

"Have you ever done this before, Lilly?" Miley asked after a few comfortable moments had passed.

"What's that?"

"Just, you know, lain with a girl before, like this?"

Lilly frowned slightly, "No, I can't say I have."

"Me neither." Miley replied and Lilly could hear the smile in her voice. "What about with a boy?"

"There was one boy." Lilly answered slowly and she was certain the smile had become frozen on Miley's face.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But that was a couple of years back, we were kids and our relationship wasn't serious. We would just cuddle sometimes."

Lilly felt the release of Miley's tensed muscles, although the movement was subtle. She ran her hand down Miley's back and the girl pressed herself nearer, causing Lilly's skin to ignite. "What are ya doin' today?" Miley asked through a yawn and Lilly's hand drifted deeper into her hair, playing with the curls.

"I'll probably go to my parents' room this morning and open my presents, and then I don't know really…We'll have breakfast I suppose and then maybe go skiing?"

"That sounds like my day plan too." Miley replied, "Do you and your family want to eat with us?"

"I would." Lilly grinned and pressed a kiss against the top of Miley's head, "And I'm sure my parents won't say no."

"Hmm." Miley sighed and her body released another yawn. Lilly could sense the other girl was falling back asleep and she felt it too. Her body was becoming heavier and her eyes were sliding shut.

x-x-x-x-x

When Lilly next opened her eyes she discovered that the room had grown lighter, despite the curtains being pulled tightly shut. It was properly morning now and the sun glancing off the pure snow on the landscape outside the windows had caused a white glow to burn quietly beyond their dark room.

Lilly sighed, turning to cast her eyes over Miley's sleeping expression and then the digital clock-face on the other side of Miley's bed, telling her that her mother would be rapping on her door in t-minus ten minutes. Lilly rolled her eyes and heaved herself upwards into a sitting position with some difficulty for Miley's sheets were warm.

"Mmm… Where are you going?" Miley muttered, and her voice was thick with sleep.

Lilly smiled and ran her hand over Miley's cheek, brushing her wild hair away from her lips. "I better go before my mum comes bursting into my room and wonders where I am."

"Don't go." Miley blearily opened an eye and her lips curled away to reveal a toothy smile.

Lilly's lips twitched into a grin of her own, "I have to. But I'll see you at breakfast." Miley tried to sit up beside her and Lilly giggled to see the inelegance of her attempt. She leaned down and graced Miley's lips with a soft kiss, which quickly turned deeper and the longing within Lilly's chest grew. She drew away, "I really have to go."

"Not yet." Miley murmured and her hand slid across Lilly's cheek, around to the base of her neck where she held them together and kissed Lilly with a slow passion that burned from the press of their lips down into the rapid beating of her frantic heart.

"Miley…" Lilly whispered against the quiet urgency in which Miley was kissing her. "… I'm still going to be yours in an hour. Nothing will change if I leave you for a few long minutes."

"Mine?" Miley asked in a low voice, her smile coy yet knowing. "All mine?"

"Yes." Lilly blushed. Miley's fingertips were splayed out and drifting across her neck, exciting her skin and depleting Lilly's resistance. Yet Lilly had to be strong, "I really need to get back to my room, Miley."

Miley nodded and eased away, her cobalt eyes holding onto Lilly's, "I'll see you in one hour."

Lilly jerked her head in agreement; her body seized up as she internally did battle with her desire to cover Miley's being with her own and drown her in long kisses and slow touches. Lilly blinked and seized the moment to deliver a swift and unassuming kiss upon Miley's lips. "I'll see you soon." Lilly promised and swung her legs around and out of the bed.

The room was still cold and Lilly shivered as she stumbled to find her shoes in the grey light. She hastened to pull her rumpled shirt down and smooth out the creases with hands that were itching to become acquainted with Miley rather than obey their true mistress. Lilly could smell her shirt when she bent to tug her shoes clumsily onto her feet; she was coated with the fragrance of Miley's bed and Lilly almost whimpered at the unfairness of having to leave the sleepy beauty.

Allowing herself one last meaningful gaze at Miley, who held onto her with a powerful yearning which spilled from her eyes, Lilly managed to bow gracefully out before scurrying guiltily back to her own room. She put her trust in the stairwell again, not having faith in the elevator which was surrounded by young families. Her cheeks bore a permanent pink stain; although she knew that nothing had happened that night beyond sweet kisses and tentative touches, she was very much aware that she was still in the clothes of the day before and had stayed in a different room under not quite innocent circumstances. She was fortunate enough not to bump into anyone she knew, particularly her cruel brother, and her hands were barely shaking as she managed to unlock her bedroom door and slip inside.

Lilly stripped out of clothes quickly, leaving them in a colourful array all over her hotel room floor, and rapidly pulled a dressing-gown across her bare skin when she heard a tap on the door. "Good morning mum." Lilly chirped brightly, yet she was still very much aware of the burn across her cheeks and her awkward smile.

Heather Trucott's eyes twinkled vibrantly as she took in her daughter that morning. She understood Lilly better than the young woman was aware and she could read the brightness in her daughter's eyes. Heather knew the pure happiness which seemed to radiate from Lilly had nothing to do with Christmas cheer.

"Happy Christmas, Lilly." Heather said and stepped forward to draw her child into a warm embrace.

"Happy Christmas, mum." Lilly replied and she hugged her mother back tightly, revelling in the arms she had known her entire life.

Heather inhaled deeply, at once breathing in a smell that was alien to the natural scent which came from her daughter's skin. She did not know the fragrance; it was thick although it was already beginning to fade, and it was also decidedly feminine. That was one good thing though, and Heather's worries dispersed at once.

"Are you ready to come and open your presents, darling?"

Lilly glanced back into her room, "I was just about to have a shower, but can I meet you in your room in, like, fifteen minutes?"

Heather smiled, "Of course. You have a nice, warm shower and your father and I will see you presently."

Lilly did not fail to notice the knowing glint in her mother's eyes and she smiled shyly when Heather's hand stroked her daughter's cheek, a silent message which conveyed that everything was alright. "I love you mum." Lilly said then, suddenly, and she smiled brightly at her own surprise.

Heather beamed back and hugged Lilly again, "I love you too, sweetie. Happy Christmas."

x-x-x-x-x

Wearing a flimsy hat atop her head Lilly grinned whilst her father only shrugged weakly since they were all being forced into paper crowns from the Christmas crackers at their place-settings on the breakfast table.

"Matthew, you _will_ wear it, it's tradition!" Heather Truscott insisted as she leaned across her son's squirming frame and placed the paper hat in its rightful position.

Sarah giggled when her eyes landed on the mortified expression of her fiancé and Lilly's chuckle was also remorseless. She had given in to her mother quickly, knowing only too well the woman's stubborn nature, which she shared with the son who had only been wheedled into it through persistence and threats of disappointment in the breaking of tradition.

"Oh Matthew, don't you look handsome." Lilly crooned and her brother glared at her.

Heather laughed, but she paused on her way back to her seat and rested her hand on Lilly's shoulder, "Oh, Lilly, isn't that Miley?"

Lilly's head jerked around so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. Massaging her sore neck, Lilly swiftly blushed when Miley met her eyes and she remembered the funny hat on her head. When she reached up absently to remove it, however, her brother's stern reproach made her think otherwise and she silently cursed herself for not fighting her mother's wishes, just this once.

Miley was smiling brightly though and she tugged on her father's arm to get him to stop, indicating for them to sit with the Truscott family, of which Robbie Ray seemed only too happy to do. Heather was there at once, striding forward with the air of the most gracious hostess, although breakfast in the hotel dining room was not her place to host.

She welcomed Robbie Ray warmly, kissing him on each cheek before shaking Jackson's hand and finally turning to Miley. "Happy Christmas." Heather said fondly and to Lilly's embarrassment she embraced her new girlfriend as if she had known the girl for many years, and not just a few days.

Heather inhaled deeply as she hugged the young woman, who shyly returned the affection of the jovial mother and, when she drew away, all of the pieces of Heather's puzzle fell miraculously into place. She had no need to ponder now over the lingering smile shared between the two girls, and the way Lilly hopped onto her feet and politely pulled out a chair for Miley. Heather only contented herself to ensuring that Robbie Ray and Jackson were equally as comfortable around the table before she could sit down and begin her own breakfast.

"Your mum is really nice." Miley whispered to Lilly when she reached across her to take a croissant from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Is she?" Lilly asked quietly, though she was smiling.

"Yes." Miley replied sternly and Lilly laughed at her tone.

"Yeah, she's okay." Lilly met her mother's eyes and Heather winked before returning to her conversation with her new friend Robbie Ray.

Miley was smiling whilst she applied strawberry jam to her croissant and Lilly could not help the longing comparisons she was making between Miley's pouting lips and the colour of the sweet confit. As her friend delicately took a bite of her breakfast Lilly had to drag her eyes away from the lips which had temporarily become coated in the fruit sugar. She yearned to kiss the sticky jam from Miley's lips herself, but that just wasn't breakfast table etiquette so she sat still and complacent, dipping her croissant in chocolate spread and trying to eat without making a mess.

"It's like the first morning of the holiday." Miley sighed as she wiped the crumbs from her fingers onto her napkin. When Lilly looked confused Miley grinned at her, "You, stuffing your face with croissants."

Lilly almost choked on her mouthful, "What?"

"Well, you almost ran me over in your hurry to get to the croissant mountain." Miley replied with a simple shrug.

"Hey, that's not fair. You were totally in _my_ way." Lilly argued playfully back and Miley only smiled.

"Well maybe I was hoping you'd bump into me."

Lilly blushed and the colour spread further across her cheeks when Miley's hand suddenly found hers beneath the table. She twisted their fingers together and Lilly gazed ardently into Miley's eyes which were such a deep and changing blue that morning that Lilly didn't quite know how to stop staring. Nothing had changed in one hour except, perhaps now, Lilly desired Miley more. The blonde smiled giddily at the thought and pressed her palm tightly against Miley's, destroying the slight spaces between their hands. She felt feverish – alive with a burning heat of adoration for the brunette beside her; the snow would melt beneath her wake today and the mountains would bend under each of her footsteps. Lilly had to inhale deeply and take a sip of cold orange juice; she had never known such an intense craving to be with another young woman before now.

"Lilly?" Heather's voice was attempting to break through the cloud of Lilly's daydreams and, with some difficulty, Lilly managed to focus on her mother and smile weakly in encouragement for the woman to continue. "We're going to spend the morning skiing as a family but after lunch you and Miley can go off and have some free time until the evening when we're all going to have dinner together. Does that sound alright with you?"

_No,_ was Lilly's instant thought, yet she knew the value of being a good daughter and managed to smile through her annoyance at being separated from Miley. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

She turned to share a glance with Miley, who for one second allowed Lilly to see a glimpse of her own disappointment, until the brunette covered it up with a more convincing sunny exterior, "Sounds like a plan Mrs Truscott." Miley replied with a bright grin. "Though, I am going to miss my skiing buddy." Miley nudged Lilly gently in the ribs and Lilly felt the surge of heat flowing through her increase.

"Hmm… On the other hand it might be nice to get away from the girl who promises a train wreck every time she straps herself into a pair of skis." Lilly mused and earned a playful punch to the shoulder from Miley.

"Hey!" Lilly grinned, her sky-like eyes sparkling as they flickered over Miley's face, taking in her pouting expression and at the amusement playing in her own oceanic irises. "You'll be sorry when we meet up later and I'm ten times the better skier than you." Miley insisted in a childish tone and Lilly laughed openly.

"Bring it on!"

"Oh, it's already been _brung_."

"Erm Miley, that's not even a word."

Miley frowned, pondering through her internal dictionary, and then she smiled sheepishly, "Damn it."

"I don't mean to be the one to break up this little love-fest," Lilly's older brother was making his voice heard as he rose from his seat, "but my feet are itching to get on the slopes and kick Lilly's…" Heather was watching closely, "…bottom… at skiing this morning."

Lilly revelled in the challenge and was on her own feet a second later, "We'll see about that." She turned to wink at Miley, "He's got nothing on me."

"As long as the next time I see you won't be in a stretcher, being towed along behind the ski-medics." Miley grimaced and Lilly laughed.

"I'll be careful." She rested her hand on Miley's shoulder and automatically bent down to kiss her, until she stiffened and realised the eyes of her family were all upon her. Lilly cleared her throat, "Erm, I'll see you later then." She murmured somewhat awkwardly, "Do you want to meet up around three? I actually have something for you." Lilly said quietly as the rest of the breakfasters were finishing up around them.

"Sounds great." Miley answered with a warm smile. "It's a date." She finished and laughed softly.

"Yes, a date." Lilly replied and she couldn't prevent the sweet grin from spreading across her face.

"I'll meet you at your room, at three then?"

Lilly nodded and gave Miley the number hastily before her brother started tugging her out of the dining room. She was allowed only one more fleeting glance at the girl who was beginning to weave her way into Lilly's every thought, and then she was stumbling along with her brother who was smiling wickedly.

"What?" Lilly asked of Matt with some exasperation and he chuckled until she stopped in her tracks and he came to a halt beside her. "Seriously, what?" Lilly asked, her voice rising slightly as she squared up before him, the younger sister gazing deeply into the blue eyes of her older brother who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

Then his poker-face shattered and a true smile of affection flooded his handsome features, "You've bagged yourself a good one this time, sis." Lilly blushed and suddenly her shoes were more interesting than anything else. Matt laughed again, drawing Lilly towards him only to wrap her head beneath his arm and tangle her golden hair with his other hand.

"Hey! Not… the noogie…" Lilly panted and he released her, his own cheeks flushed pink with mirth.

"Oh Lilly…" Matt sighed and he ruffled her hair again. His good humour was contagious though, and Lilly couldn't help smiling even though her brother was probably the single most irritating person she had ever known. "Seriously, congratulations on finding yourself a little hottie. Miley is probably the best catch you will ever make."

Lilly scowled, "Whatever." Then her expression broke, "She is though, isn't she?"

Matt shrugged, "As long as all of the pieces fit. All I'm saying is that you two are good together – I can already see that. You two girls are _so _goofy."

"Oi!" Lilly grumbled, but Matt was already a few strides ahead of her, getting a running start before her fists could start flying.

"Lilly's in love!" Matt cried mercilessly and his laughter rang through the hallway, startling other hotel guests as he passed them. Lilly's cheeks burned when their curious expressions landed on her, and from the intuition of her family who had already worked out every inch of her feelings for the other girl, within her secret heart.

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly brushed the ice-flakes from her chin and quickly ran her hands over the scarf around her neck to prevent the snow from melting into the material and making her cold later. Her lost ski was only a couple of feet away and already being brought back to her by her amused father.

"I wiped out again." Lilly said and her father smiled with her.

"Your concentration is somewhere else this morning, Lilly." Michael Truscott reflected with a wry smile and Lilly could only mirror the expression somewhat sheepishly.

"She's too busy thinking about her girlfriend." Matt chided from the side and Lilly was quick to bend, scoop up a tight ball of the white stuff and hurl it directly into his face. For once Matt didn't see it coming and it was finally his turn to choke on snow.

"Don't pay any attention to him, sweetheart." Michael said gently as he watched his incredulous son glare haughtily at his younger sister. "When he first started dating Sarah he was an emotional wreck and he would do well to remember that." Michael had increased the volume of his voice and Matt skied away hastily.

"Thanks dad." Lilly sighed softly and her father wrapped one arm awkwardly around her shoulders, still holding his ski poles in his free hand. He didn't need to say anything, which was a relief to Lilly and instead she enjoyed the peaceful moment with him in the freezing air of the winter wonderland spread out around them. "It's so beautiful up here." Lilly said after a few long seconds of peace, "I'm so glad you brought us skiing for Christmas."

"Well, Malibu hardly promises a festive season full of snow, does it?"

Lilly shook her head, "But this was an amazing gift for us, dad, and I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."

"I thought you might." Michael replied quietly, "Your mum and I had some amazing ski holidays when we were younger. It really is a very romantic setting."

"Yeah." Lilly's tongue twisted in her mouth as her cheeks turned pinker than the frozen landscape had managed to make them so far.

Michael only chuckled ruefully and squeezed Lilly closer to him before releasing and digging his poles into the white tundra beneath their skis. "Are you ready to move on?"

"And meet mum at the bottom? Let's go." Lilly leaned forward, eager again for the thrill of the speed she had reached without a lesson full of less able skiers slowing her down or clogging up the slopes before her.

"Race you." Michael said, the competitive side he shared with Lilly at once coming out and he copied her stance, edging himself forward.

"See ya!" Lilly squeaked as she launched herself forwards with a bright laugh. She could hear her father's cry of dismay at her head-start and she curled into a more aero-dynamic position, her poles tucked up under her elbows and her bright eyes focused on the white landscape before her. Lilly could barely remember a time before this Christmas morning when she had felt more alive.

x-x-x-x-x

Lilly sat Indian-style on her bed, nervously running her fingertips over the wrapped package resting in the space she had made between her legs. She checked the digital bedside clock again, the time reading two minutes until three and she chewed her lip, inhaling deeply to keep her pulse from lifting her off the bed.

She was wearing her most comfortable hooded jumper and her ski pants from earlier which were now dry. Even though she was bathed in warmth, Lilly couldn't help the shiver of anxiety or the flushes of heat as her body attempted to gain control over her adrenaline-filled blood. Her breathing was irregular and her heartbeat was equally so; it was as if her intelligent mind could not get a grasp on the most basic of her internal controls.

A gentle knock on the door brought Lilly out of her reverie and she felt her armpits prickle with the threat of a nervous sweat. She shook her head, attempting to shake herself out of her increased state of longing agitation and made her way to the door. Lilly ran her hands through her loose hair, ruffling it up in an effort to make herself appear casual and like she hadn't just been waiting for the other girl to walk back into her life since the first minute she had left her behind at breakfast that morning.

"Hey." Lilly sighed when her eyes landed on Miley Stewart who was already in her ski clothes, with her jacket bunched up in her arms.

"Hi." Miley replied, her great blue eyes already sparkling and drawing Lilly to her. "Can I come in?" Miley asked, giggling slightly as she continued to watch Lilly who was standing in an apparent daydream.

"Sure." Lilly smiled sheepishly and stepped aside so that Miley could enter her room.

Lilly didn't quite know what to do with herself, so she hovered awkwardly behind Miley, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides whilst she fought against her will to throw herself on the other girl and drown her in kisses. That, however, seemed to be Miley's own intention on visiting Lilly in her hotel room when she turned, her eyes piercing Lilly with her own desire and, with her hands grasping Lilly's sweater, she drew the blonde flush against her body, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm… I missed you today…" Miley murmured quietly in the small passage they had allowed between their lips during a moment's pause.

Lilly smiled and pressed her lips ardently against Miley's once more, "Missed you more." When Lilly broke the kiss, she tugged Miley's lower lip away with her, and then released her. "You have the most delicious lips." Lilly ventured softly and Miley smiled.

"Aren't you adorable?" Miley whispered, her hand rising to stroke Lilly's cheek as she smiled into the blonde's eyes.

Lilly had never felt so saturated in feeling before. Her heart was leaping in her chest; each beat a joyful event at keeping her alive so that she could remain closer to Miley. Lilly shook her head incredulously because she knew where these emotions were leading, but she didn't want to say it aloud just yet for fear of jinxing their holiday romance.

"I have something for you." Lilly ventured and managed to pull herself away from Miley to retrieve the object from where she had left it on her bed. She passed it to Miley carefully, "It's just a little something so that you'll always remember our holiday together."

Miley smiled shyly, "I haven't got you anything."

Lilly blushed, feeling embarrassed even before she could reassure Miley, "Just being able to kiss you and hold you in ways other girls aren't allowed is enough for me."

Miley quirked an eyebrow, "Who says they're not?" Then Miley laughed, "No, there's only you."

Lilly rolled her eyes though the smile remained on her lips. The close emotions of what they were each saying was getting to her and she needed to dilute them before she said something she might regret, "Just open your present, Miley."

Miley smiled; her eyes watchful of Lilly for a few moments, as if she was trying to discern the contents of the parcel from the depths of Lilly's eyes. Lilly blinked and Miley's intense stare was gone whilst she concentrated on unwrapping her gift, very slowly so as not to ruin the paper.

Eventually the paper was allowed to drift to the floor when Miley stood holding the glass orb, resting on a small stand, in her hands. Her eyes were filled with a quiet joy that only grew with the smile that curved across her face. "A snow globe." Miley breathed, "Oh Lilly, it's beautiful."

Miley carefully turned the globe upside-down, before righting it again and then repeating the action a couple more times. Finally she stopped and held her present up between them and they silently watched the miniature flakes of snow swirl, before settling on the tiny mountain village encased within the glass.

"I love it." Miley whispered, "Thank you so much, Lilly."

"You're welcome." Lilly replied, temporarily at a loss for words and she was relieved when Miley wrapped her arm around her waist, tugging her close for another sweet kiss. "I'm so glad you like it."

Miley's fingers had returned to tracing the curves of Lilly's face, "I like it even more because it's from you."

"Miley…" Lilly murmured and looked away shyly.

Her girlfriend laughed softly, "It's the truth. Gosh, Lilly…"

Lilly met her eyes again and saw the pink stain on Miley's cheeks, her eyes glittering with the same affection that was currently burning through herself. Miley looked as if she wanted to say something further but Lilly only kissed her quickly and encouraged her to place her present back on the nightstand.

"Come on; let's hit the slopes before it gets dark."

Miley nodded and waited for Lilly to gather up the rest of her skiing belongings before they made the journey to the changing rooms, where the smell of old socks still hung in the air. "Mmm… I don't think this aroma will ever grow old." Miley cracked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Lilly chuckled, "It kinda reminds me of a male fragrance my brother once requested for Christmas when he was a teenager. Mum had to spray a room with practically a can of aerosol every time he passed through."

"I wish my brother would grow out of the stinky phase." Miley sighed, "Unfortunately I don't think he ever will." Lilly grinned and pulled her chunky ski boots onto her feet, "Do you want me to do those up for you?"

Miley dropped to her knees in front of Lilly and turned her deft fingers to the buckles of Lilly's boots. Lilly watched the brunette curls fall across her face whilst she bent lower to ease the straps nearest Lilly's toes into place. She reached out and ran her fingers through Miley's hair, gently massaging the top of her head and she shuddered at Miley's quite moan of approval.

"You're really good at that." Miley murmured and her eyes returned to meet Lilly's.

Then her hands were away from Lilly's feet and resting on her knees instead, sliding up Lilly's thighs whilst Miley leaned nearer. Her eyes were glazed with longing and Lilly forgot the unpleasant smell of the locker room, because she was only aware of the other girl and her warm hands creeping closer…

A burst of noise jolted Lilly back to her senses and her eyes swerved away from Miley, zeroing in on the father with his two rambunctious twin toddlers who had chosen the wrong timing to intrude. He smiled apologetically at the girls and their moment was gone. Miley was grinning mischievously and Lilly couldn't help the smirk which slid across her face; Miley wanted her and that was enough.

"Let's get outta here." Miley said quietly, whilst rising to her feet and she extended her hand to help Lilly off the bench.

"Good idea." Lilly agreed as she watched the children running in circles around the poor man who was trying to get two pairs of hands into two sets of gloves, and failing.

Miley led the way out and soon their feet were making tracks in the settled snow across the forecourt of the hotel. Miley stopped to pull her hat over her head, juggling her skiing equipment inelegantly in her free arm and turned to smile at Lilly, "I think it's getting colder."

"That's okay, I'll keep you warm." Lilly replied enthusiastically and Miley almost dropped her poles.

"I was hoping you'd say somethin' like that." Miley drawled. "Come on, we're going this way." Lilly was happy enough to follow the brunette who was directing them both to another lift, one which she hadn't ridden very often to the top of the slopes.

There was barely anyone else around; families seeking comfort in the warmth of their rooms, or napping before the big Christmas feast promised by the hotel that evening. The Stewart and Truscott families had reserved their table and Lilly was already looking forward to sharing their Christmas meal with the girl who was finally beginning to satisfy all of her hungers.

They stepped into the lift together, a small cubicle suspended on a wire, and with a slight bump they were lifted up, higher into the mountains. Miley was at Lilly's side instantly, taking her hands into her own and running her thumbs over the back of Lilly's gloved palms. Then Miley paused in her ministrations and removed the layers which prevented her from touching Lilly's skin. She brought Lilly's left hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, followed by her palm.

"Your hands are so soft." Miley said and her voice was filled with a hushed wonder. "You know Lilly; you really are the most beautiful girl."

Lilly didn't know what to say. Miley's quiet awe of her was, in Lilly's own opinion, entirely undeserved. Lilly had been falling over herself all holiday just to be near the captivating young woman, who was currently moving her lips to rest against Lilly's wrist and the pulse which fluttered there.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Miley said and there was concern in her oceanic eyes.

Lilly smiled, "I've been close to a heart attack all holiday. It's you – you're the one doing this to me."

Miley's eyes widened, "Perhaps I ought to stay away from you?"

Lilly shook her head slowly, not breaking their connection, "Don't. You have no idea how miserable that would make me."

"I think I do." Miley replied, her voice low, "Because every minute without you, my blood runs a degree colder."

Lilly swallowed, "Oh."

"Lilly, I think I'm…"

The lift stopped. "We're here." Lilly gasped and turned away to gather her skis before allowing Miley to exit the cubicle first.

Miley led the way up the small path to where the café was at the top of the slope and together they stood and looked over the map which showed the different routes they could take to the bottom. "How about this one?" Miley pointed to a small course and her finger trailed over the wiggly line which showed a way through copses of trees. "It's kinda off-piste. Dad and Jackson did it and all I heard was complaining afterwards because it was so tame."

"An easy slope is a good idea." Lilly agreed. "Let's go."

They both clicked their feet into their individual pairs of skis and followed the imprinted arrow on the sign which showed the way to the start of the course. Both girls manoeuvred neatly with more expertise than they had shown at the beginning of their adventures in the Alps. The route was simple enough and Lilly felt her confidence grow when she managed to parallel brake on a flatter part of the course whilst she waited for Miley to catch up.

"Impressive." Miley said and almost toppled over when she attempted to mimic Lilly's technique.

"Easy cowgirl." Lilly squeaked as she caught Miley by the elbow to prevent her from hitting the snow.

"Thanks honey."

Lilly blushed, "You're welcome."

To her joy Miley leaned in and kissed her softly. Miley's lips were wonderfully warm and Lilly smiled at the sensation of her friend's cold nose bumping against her own. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Miley sighed as she pulled away.

"You don't need to apologise for kissing me." Lilly replied and, to demonstrate her point, her mouth found Miley's once more. "See? I'm not sorry for just having done that."

"Me either." Miley grinned. "Come on." She inclined her head and Lilly followed Miley's gaze to the tree-lined road of snow, which was stretched out ahead of them and waiting for the passing of their skis.

The sky above them was becoming darker and just as they turned the next corner all of the light was there before them in the setting of the winter sun. Glancing upwards Lilly could see the pale streaks of clouds changing in colour with the dying of the day. Their ruffled edges were tinted with pink and, as she followed the direction of the rays towards their source her amazement at the sight before them could only grow.

"Gorgeous." Miley whispered and Lilly heard her lower her ski poles to the snow so that she could take Lilly's hand in her own.

The ground was level here and, with a shared look, both girls bent to release themselves from their skis. Together they padded forward, their boots making deeper dents in the snow than before, their footprints mixing as one as their sides brushed together whilst they walked. They stopped at the ridge and two pairs of blue eyes turned to sweep the view of the valley into which the sun was sinking.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything as gorgeous as that." Miley breathed and when she turned to face Lilly again her eyes were alive with such vivid beauty that Lilly couldn't help herself.

"I have – it's you, Miley. You are _so_ beautiful."

Miley swallowed and she suddenly looked perplexed, yet brave at the same time and she swallowed before opening her mouth to speak, "Lilly, I think I'm…"

Lilly's fingers flying to still her shaking lips brought Miley to silence and Lilly felt incredibly guilty for the young woman who stood before her, eyes brimming with the adoration that Lilly also felt.

Then Lilly smiled, "I know." Her lips found Miley's through the cold, winter air and their mouths moved together in a dance of slow passion. "Is it wrong to say it so early? Is it too much?" Lilly whispered, her breath in small clouds of mist which rose up between them, but Miley's eyes would not be torn away.

"Like I said before Lilly, it could never be too much." Miley's eyes sparkled, "I'm falling in love with you."

Lilly's smile broke at the same time the sun's light flickered behind the peak of a mountain and then flared into full, golden light once more. "I love you too."

They stood then, in that wonderful space of the in between; after the sun had fallen, yet before it had set. Somewhere amidst the near start of the New Year in the dying of Christmas day. The sky was alive with the flames of their quiet love, which had come falling as lightly as the newborn snow – après ski.

_**I want the snowfall kind of love**_

_**That lights up the sky from below**_

**Ingrid Michaelson**


End file.
